


Spencer Reid x Luke Alvez oneshots and drabbles

by spencer_reids_hands



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Domestic Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Angst, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencer_reids_hands/pseuds/spencer_reids_hands
Summary: the place for all your fluffy ralvez needs :)
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. The Package and the Mug

**Part One: The Package**

The contents of my cardboard box moved about unevenly, making it difficult to hold while entering the home I shared with Luke Alvez. I nearly dropped my key twice before making it in without further incident.

When I came in Roxy barreled towards me, begging for pets and whining. She smelt the box and I held it up high so it was out of her reach, using my foot to halfheartedly give her pets. 

"Luke?" I yelled, hearing soft footsteps in response coming from our bedroom quickly get louder. I set the box down on the kitchen counter, ensuring it was away from the edge where Roxy could get to it. 

"Hey, amorcito, how were classes today?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand, guiding me to sit with him on the couch.

"Frustrating," I answered honestly, momentarily forgetting the package I had brought home. "Most of my students aren't actually taking the class for a grade so they don't pay any attention to my lectures."

He frowned and rubbed my thigh with his thumb, unconsciously passing over my scar. "Maybe next semester you can offer some sort of incentive to get the students to take it more seriously?"

"I don't know. Working our cases and teaching my classes barely leaves me enough free time to be with you. Besides," I added, "at the risk of sounding egotistical, based on the demographics of the students who are taking it just to audit the class, I think I may already be the incentive for them."

"Good enough for me to take the class." He grinned. Then tried for another joke. "Maybe next time you're teaching you'll happen to forget your beloved coffee and your handsome fiancé will have to come bring it to you during class." I rolled my eyes. "But, besides that you seem to be in a good mood. Did anything else happen?"

"Yes!" I was excited for this, and I sprang up from the couch. "How do you feel about getting a kitten?"

His face fell. "Amor, mi vida, I don't know if that's the best idea. We already have Roxy and we're both gone so much because of work. A kitten might have to wait until one of us has a more forgiving schedule. Entiendes?"

"Of course! I understand." He smiled gratefully at me and I walked over to the counter where I left the box. "So how mad would you be if I told you I found a kitten on the street that I brought in and got extremely attached to so I named him Nikola?"

"Spencer?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Please tell me what's in the box."

I grinned. "I think you already know." 

He put his head in his hands, to seem disappointed, but by the way his shoulders shook I knew he was hiding muffled laughter. 

While he wasn't looking at me I pulled Nikola, Niko for short, out of the cardboard box and held him in my hands. He was small enough to fit in just one hand. I stopped at the vet on the way home and he was surprisingly healthy, but we made another appointment for a week from today to check in on him. I bounced over to Luke and used one of Niko's paws to tap on Luke's shoulder. They shook even more. 

"Nikola, say hi to your new father."

Luke finally looked up, likely to chastise me for being so ridiculous, but he melted when he saw the small kitten. Roxy laid at his feet, head perking up at the new creature, but looking back down quickly. Luke gently pet the top of Nikola's head with one finger before cracking a smile. 

"Okay, we can keep him. As long as you promise not to bring home any more strays!"

"Thank you!" I kissed him with love and passion, if only to distract him from the fact that I didn't promise anything. I turned Nikola so he was facing me and I looked him in the eyes. "Let me show you to your new bedroom." I ran off to our room before Luke could notice I was giving our king sized bed to a kitten smaller than my hand. 

**Part Two: The Mug**

Sun streamed through our olive curtains into my face and I rubbed my eyes, stretching and slowly waking up. I reached over blindly, looking for Luke in the bed. I found his arm and grabbed it, pulling him closer to me. He complied, rolling over and groaning. Roxy slept at the foot of our bed and Nikola slept above us, on the top of our pillows.

"What time is it?" Luke asked. I slowly turned over to my alarm clock, my vision blurry with no contacts or glasses. It took me a moment to decipher it, and when I realized the time I jumped up. 

"Shit! Shitshitshit!"

Luke startled up. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

"My first class starts in ten minutes and it's a twenty-five minute commute! Fuck! Why didn't my alarm go off?"

Luke got up, running to the kitchen to get my things together while I quickly got dressed. I didn't have time to look presentable, I still had sex hair from the night prior. My clothes were presentable enough, if slightly wrinkled, and my phone was nearly dead but I could charge it while I lectured. 

"Will you drive me?" I pleaded when I got the kitchen, Luke handing me my satchel and a phone charger. "I need to grade essays in the car and the metro will take too long."

"Yes, get your shoes on and let's go!"

We rushed out the door and the ride was fairly silent, Luke humming quietly to the radio while I mumbled as I graded. I sent out an email to my class saying I would be around fifteen minutes late. Now I'd just have to hope they check their emails and don't leave class before I arrive. 

"Thank you for giving me a ride, darling." I said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before grabbing all my things and rushing out the door. 

"No problem!" He called after me. "Te amo, amorcito!"

"Te amo tanto!" I yelled, running to my classroom. 

When I finally arrived in my room all my students were talking amongst themselves. I had made it in record time, only around nine minutes later. 

"Good morning everyone," I said, frantically setting everything up for my first class. "Thank you for waiting, I'm sorry my alarm didn't go off this morning. We'll have a short class today, you can all leave ten minutes early."

There was a chorus of good mornings, thank you, and other pleasantries. 

I began my lecture, a presentation up on the projector about a recent case we worked and how we were able to solve it. 

Part way through my presentation, when I paused for questions and comments, I reached over to my desk and realized I had forgotten something. "Oh, fuck me! Are you serious?"

I heard various voices pop up from my students, laughter and gasps and a few inappropriate responses as well. 

"I'm sorry, again, everyone. Today is just not my day it seems." I ran my hands through my tangled hair. "I woke up late as you all know so I didn't have time to brew any coffee or stop to get some. Just give me a minute."

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my charging phone, texting Luke. 

Me: Today is your lucky day!

Me: I forgot coffee. Please send help.

Luke: on my way! see you soon :)

I smiled down at my phone then looked up to the class. 

"Alright, I cannot teach any longer. What do you guys want to do? I can't let you out yet or I'll get in trouble with the Bureau."

"What's the tea, Doc?" A student, Marissa Middleton, shouted out. People around her snickered. 

"I know I'm young and a genius, but I do not understand your slang terms, guys!" There were more snickers. 

"Tell us about yourself. We don't know anything about you except you're a genius with like a million PhDs and you're an FBI agent. Spill the tea, tell us the gossip." Someone else, Conner Adis added. 

"First of all, I have three PhDs and four Bachelors. Second of all, I am not caffeinated enough, or at all, to think of stuff on my own. Everyone ask your own questions and maybe, _maybe,_ I'll answer them."

87% of my students raised their hands. Going from left to right I called on them. 

"Where are you from?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada. Next."

"What's the worst case you've ever had at the Bureau?"

"All cases are bad, we deal with the worst of the worst at the BAU. Some are harder than others, especially involving children, other vulnerable individuals, and loved ones."

"Have you ever had a case with a loved one?"

I hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "Yes, years ago. My girlfriend at the time was killed in front of me during a case involving a copycat and a stalker. But the whole team if my family, I've worked with some of them for fifteen years. Often times we get harmed during cases, and those are hard too. Next question."

I pointed to another boy, Charles Beck, and he hesitated, probably not wanting to follow the last question. "What are your parents names?"

I chuckled a bit, before answering. "Odd question. Diana Reid is my mother and my father left when I was young, but his name was William. I considered Jason Gideon as my father figure in the time that I knew him."

"What was the scariest thing that ever happened to you?"

I swallowed hard. "Scary things happen a lot in this line of work. And in childhood we are often subjected to certain traumas. My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, for example. Thirteen years ago I was abducted and drugged by an unsub and struggled for a long time after that. One of my best friends had to fake her death after a case and I lived for ten weeks thinking she was dead. I went to prison for six months. This job is no joke, and things constantly happen at different levels of fear and they can hardly compare to one another based on individuals."

"Why were you in prison?"

"Jesus, you guys are not pulling any punches are you? After this one I'm only answering lighter questions. I was in prison after being framed and falsely imprisoned for murder. That's actually why the Bureau made me take time off and lecture classes. After I got out and cleared they didn't want me working full time and mandated I take breaks consistently. Okay, light questions only now!"

"What's a memorable case you had from your early years?"

I went through the cases in my head like a computer file before remembering one from my third year at the BAU, right after I turned 24. "I worked a case involving the famous actress Lila Archer." Murmurs went throughout the class. She had gotten very famous in the years since we last spoke after an amendable break up. We stayed friends, just distanced after I got busier and she got more famous. "You may even be able to find some junk tabloid pictures with me in them, but that was before your time, back in 2005."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yes! A Belgian Shepard named Roxy and a Korat kitten named Nikola."

"Are you dating anyone?" This came from a student who was only auditing the class, and I perked up. Maybe this would have them pay more attention to the class and less to me. 

"Yes, I am in a three year relationship, and yes we live together. But no more details for you guys!"

"Come on!" A new voice called out. "I come all this way to bring you coffee and you don't even want to tell them about me?"

Luke jogged up to where I was sitting atop my desk, a large travel mug filled with coffee. 

"Your highness," He bowed and I blushed. 

"Get up!" I chastised. "And besides," I spoke aloud for the class to hear. "These guys just made me spill trauma for them. I'm allowed to have secrets."

"But none as handsome as me!" Luke chided and I laughed, shaking my head. "And just so you guys know," He addressed my class. "This isn't really coffee. It's a cup full of sugar with about three drops of coffee."

I glared and hit his shoulder.

"Class, this is Luke, my fiancé. He was kind enough to drive me to work today so I could grade your essays, and bring me coffee seeing as I didn't have time to make any this morning."

A girl in the back raised her hand and I gestured towards her. "Does he work in the BAU too?"

"Yes," I sighed, "that's how we met."

"And as much as I would love to spend one of our few days off sitting here and going over the case we just finished, I left Roxy in the car. We're going on a run."

"Did you leave food and water for Niko?"

"Yes, amorcito."

"Okay, darling. Well, take a shower before I get home, I don't want you all sweaty. And wash Roxy! I don't want her to drag mud in the house like last time, and it rained last night so I know it'll be muddy."

"Sir yes sir!" He called out, mocking me before pressing a kiss to my lips. I reached out to hold his face before remembering myself and pushed him away instead. 

"I'm at work!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, muttering something about the BAU. "Enjoy the coffee, mi vida. Adios y no olvides llamar si necesitas que te llevar."

"Si, si, te amo!"

"Te amo mas!" He called as he ran out and waved goodbye to the class. 

"You speak Spanish?" A girl in the back asked. 

"Among other languages, yes. Now I think you all have learned much more than necessary about me so I'm dismissing class now. Don't forget to study for our test, we'll be going over a review for it next class. Come prepared, unlike myself today."

They said their goodbyes as they walked out and I prepared for my next lecture, sipping on warm coffee and thinking about Luke.


	2. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spencer tells luke a bedtime story about a previous case, luke can't hide a comment about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eventual smut that i did not intend to include but it sort of just happened? also some ooc spencer closer to the end

Nearly two months had passed since they arrived in the small town south of Milwaukee, Wisconsin for a case that was getting colder and colder by the day. Nearly two months had passed since they arrived in said small town only to find there was one less hotel room available than there were agents.

Rossi was old, he said, taking his own room at his self-proclaimed seniority. JJ has kids and needs her rest, Matt said, and Matt has so many little ones he deserves the room alone, JJ chimed in. Emily was the boss, she wouldn't be sharing the room with anyone, and based on the look Tara had given to the rest, neither would she. No one listened when Spencer said he had just gotten out of prison, so it might be nice to not have someone watching him 24/7, you know, like a prison. Even Luke, who normally clung onto the genius' words didn't hear him, but instead offered to share a room with Spencer, even jumping at the chance to share. 

Emily handed them a single room key and sent them on their way to unpack, all those weeks ago. Of course, it couldn't be as easy as just sharing a room, but also apparently a bed. One king size bed sat in the middle of the room, some awful modern art hanging over it. Luke's enthusiasm seemed to lessen when he realized he would have to sleep in the same bed, feeling Spencer's warmth under the covers, their legs tangling together, hands reaching across bed and accidentally touching-

No. He could not sleep in the same bed as Spencer Reid. 

Spencer, seeming to notice Luke's fallen face, rushed over to the couch and set his things there. "I can sleep on the couch, I can guarantee it'll be better than the cot in prison." He tried for a joke, but Luke looked alarmed at the dark humor, before laughing.

"Exactly," He seemed to find his rhythm once again, "you should take the bed because you were just in prison, Reid. I can take the couch. I was an army ranger, I used to sleep on rocks."

"Which is exactly why you deserve the bed. I don't need special treatment. Besides, I already claimed the couch." He gestured to the god-awful green floral couch in the small hotel room and smiled. Luke knew it was pointless. 

"We'll figure out a schedule or something in the morning. Now we need to get rest before tomorrow when we get to the station."

Spencer nodded and the two men quickly went about their nightly rituals, Spencer's much quicker than Luke's, and settled down in their respective sleeping spots. Luke mumbled out a quiet 'goodnight,' setting an alarm for four hours, taking all the sleep they could get until they had to leave for the station at 8 am the next morning. There was a long pause wherein Luke thought Spencer had already fallen asleep, before he heard the same words coming from the couch. Luke smiled to himself, and let sleep take over. 

___

That was nearly two months ago, and despite the looming stress of their case going cold, we had settled into a routine around two weeks into arriving in the Wisconsin town. We switched off from bed to couch every other night, after the first night of sleeping, or rather trying to sleep, on the couch I had demanded he take the bed that night, which produced the switching on and off schedule between us. We no longer took turns brushing teeth in the bathroom or dressing behind doors, as there was simply no time. Anyway, after living with someone for two months you develop a sense of security with them, and many awkward things occur, making it easier to be more vulnerable. 

Even as we grew more comfortable together, I grew antsy for the end of the case. Living with Spencer was more difficult than I anticipated, especially when we got comfortable enough to change in front of each other. I had taken so many cold showers I felt like a teenager again. I was so focused on hiding and protecting himself from a schoolboy crush, I didn't even notice what was right in front of me.

Like how when I took off my shirt for bed Spencer has to drag his eyes away, closing his mouth so he doesn't catch flies. I didn't notice the way Spencer choked on his morning coffee when I came out of the shower, or how Spencer would immediately go in the shower after me, spending much longer in there than necessary.

Profilers weren't very good at their jobs when it came to profiling someone you're attracted to. Figures.

So as upset I was about a case potentially going cold, victims not being found and families never finding out the truth, I also couldn't wait to go home, see Roxy, sleep in my own bed, and not have to take cold showers twice a day after seeing shirtless, and sometimes bottomless, Spencer Reid. 

I sat on the couch with Spencer, files between us while the television hummed in the background and I wondered when the case would officially be declared cold, having no new vics or leads in three weeks.

"You been doing this a lot longer than me," I said, "when do they normally declare a case cold?"

Spencer's head moved from side to side like he was moving through his thoughts. "It depends." He finally said. "Changes in every department, but we don't stay for the entirety of a case if it looks like it'll go cold. The department won't declare it until at least three months on average, but we can't sit idly by for that long when there are other cases so we tend to leave at the five week mark of no leads or victims."

"So you're saying we could still be here for two more weeks?"

"Potentially. Or less time if we solve it, or longer if the unsub returns to his killing once every thirteen days. He has an odd amount of control to not kill so often, but it shows in his murder that the restraint gets to him based on the amount of overkill we see. It gets greater as we get more and more recent with the bodies before his sudden break in ritual."

I groaned and rubbed at my face. "I'm tired of looking at those photos every night before bed." I got up and grabbed my phone off the table next to the bed. Spencer saw I was playing a brightly colored game, evidently ending our session of going over the case. He turned up the volume on _Jeopardy!_ and followed along intently. 

We both relaxed, settling into what would be the rest of the night when there were two knocks at the door. Spencer called for whoever it was to come in before I could open my mouth to ask who it was, or look through the peep hole. 

"What if that was a murderer?"

"Luke, we're FBI agents with guns. I think we would handle it. Besides, murderers don't tend to knock on hotel doors that have two grown men in them hoping to overtake them."

"Are you two done with your domestic?" Emily asked, leaning in the entryway. We both nodded. "Good. Brass wants us back at Quantico tomorrow. They said we can't waste anymore time here with no new leads while cases pile up back there. I figured we'd get one full night of sleep and head out in the morning after breakfast. Wheels up at 9:45?"

We both agreed and exchanged goodbyes before she saw herself out. I breathed a sigh of relief and put my phone down next to me. I looked over and studied Spencer's face, watching him whisper the answers to the questions on the show before the contestants even heard the full question. 

"Come on," I laughed, "you would smoke every last person on those shows. You're like a walking encyclopedia."

"I'm sorry, I know I tend to ramble, feel free to cut me off when it gets too annoying."

"Why would I do that?"

He looked up suddenly, holding eye contact with me. We stayed silent for a moment and I wanted to brush the curls that fell in his face. His hair was so messy, I wanted to tenderly put it up and simultaneously yank it and see what sounds he would make. I felt like I wouldn't make it the one last night of sharing a room. 

"Why wouldn't you?" He finally said. 

"I like when you talk. It's interesting." I scooted closer to him. "I learn new things. Statistics I try to remember that are in your head clear as if you were reading it off a page. You look happy when you do it, and it's a good look." I tried for a subtle compliment. He was flushed and I smiled. 

His head bowed down slightly, looking at his hands, and I couldn't see the blush any longer. He drummed his fingers against his thigh, as if playing a tune, and I was enthralled with the way his hands moved. 

"Do you play piano?" I asked. 

He looked back up, then down at his hand again like it had betrayed him and he hadn't known what it was doing. "Yes, I learned some years back on a case."

I furrowed my brow and chuckled a bit. "Tell me how investigating murders leads to learning how to play an instrument?"

He looked at me cautiously, like he didn't know if I really wanted to hear it. Nonetheless, he began telling the story. 

"A while ago we had a case regarding two missing parents and a boy who had autism. He was non-verbal and we struggled to find a way to communicate with him what had happened, as he'd witness the whole thing..."

We talked for hours, discussing cases he had worked on or things I had done in the fugitive task force, taking turns telling tales. It was his turn when I slipped up.

"So this girl, who again was killing people with a pair of stiletto heels, believed she was living some version of Cinderella." He said, shaking his head slightly like he still didn't believe it. I watched him intently. "She was entirely delusional, having created false memories from a much happier childhood than she had really had, and when we found her she was at a gravestone she claimed to be her father's, despite the death being decades prior and belonging to a woman."

"So did she know it wasn't her fathers and she lied, or did she really believe it was his?"

"She really believed it was his. Her delusions were out of control and Hotch knew we wouldn't be able to take her in without someone getting hurt if we didn't devise a plan of some sorts. So, what is Cinderella always looking for, not including her shoe? Prince Charming. Hotch came into the station giving me no warning about three minutes before going to confront her that I would pretend to be Prince Charming and bring her with me to our 'carriage' that was really a squad car."

"Wow," I laughed. "I mean, I see why he picked you, but that couldn't have been easy."

"What do you mean? Why would he pick me?"

I flushed, and cleared my throat a bit. "I mean, are you not Prince Charming? Tall, handsome... Pretty brown eyes and hair. You dress the part too."

He frowned slightly. "I know I was a ridiculous option, but I think Hotch didn't want to pick a local officer. You don't need to poke fun."

"What? No, Spencer, I wasn't making fun of you." I leaned in closer. "I was being serious, you are tall, you have nice hair, nice eyes, and," I coughed awkwardly. "you _are_ handsome."

He looked shocked, then slightly shook his head and curls fell from behind his ears into his eyes. I didn't try to stop myself when I reached out and pushed his hair back. I'd never seen him with his hair up, which was disappointing as we'd been living together for two months now, but he had a hair tie around his wrist so I know he had to put it up at some point. 

I pulled the hair tie off his wrist slowly and shifted his body so he faced away from me. He said nothing, letting me maneuver him, but his body shuttered slightly when my hands grazed his neck to gather his hair. I pulled it, slightly harder than necessary making him shiver, into a small bun at the bottom of his head. I shifted him back to me and pulled a single curly strand out of the bun to fall besides his face. 

"You are so handsome." I said again. "So handsome that living with you, sleeping with you just ten feet away for the past two months has been torture, Doctor."

"Well," He stuttered a bit, subconsciously shifting forwards as I did the same. "We can't have that, now can we? What's the solution?"

I looked him in the eyes and we had a mutual understanding of what was to occur. I closed the gap and pressed out lips together. His were surprisingly soft and familiar, even though I'd never felt them before. I put my hands around his waist and he trailed his fingers in my hair, working to deepen the kiss already. 

I had heard jokes from the team when Spencer wasn't there about him being a prude, calling him a virgin in a demeaning manner, consistently making jokes about his lack of experience. I don't know where those rumors began, but they were so _so_ _wrong._ His stubble rubbed against my neck and I didn't even remember him moving away from my lips. I pulled him up with me and walked backwards to the bed, pulling at his shirt. He was still wearing his work shirt and it had so many damn buttons. 

"What kind of shirt needs this many buttons?" I asked in frustration, breaking the silence.

"The kind that wants to make you wait." He said, taking his time in finishing the task I had started. 

I gained back control of my breathing and ripped off my shirt, waiting patiently as he undressed his top half, before launching back to my lips. I maneuvered him so he was laying down and I was on top of him.

"Tell me what you want." I said, kissing his pale neck, specifically around a scar I'd have to ask him about some other time. 

"You," He groaned as I kissed down his chest, teasing his nipples and reaching a hand down to his belt buckle. "I want you, Luke."

I looked up, expecting to see his eyes but his head was thrown back against the bed, eyes squeezed shut tight while he moaned. 

"I love the way you sound." I pressed more kisses around him, eliciting more moans. "But Matt is in the room to the right and JJ is to the left."

"Who cares?" He shuffled out of his dress pants awkwardly and motioned for me to do the same. "I've wanted this for too long and I don't want to be quiet."

I laughed a bit, relishing in the fact that he wanted this like I did. "As much as I want that, we have to go on a nearly four hour jet ride with them tomorrow and I don't think you'll feel the same then."

He groaned, "Three hours and 27 minutes," but I noticed he quieted down after that. 

He was so beautiful, his body was lean and he had some muscle definition on his arms. And his thighs, holy fuck his thighs. I wanted to worship them for the rest of my life. I think he noticed because after a while he whined and pulled me away from them, kissing me on the lips despite the fact that his dick had just been there.

"Too close," He muttered. "I want you."

"I don't have any lube or condoms."

"I have lube, no condoms."

"Why would you bring lube but no condoms?"

He gave me a look and I realized why, and blushed despite the compromising position we were already in. "Oh, of course."

"But, you know the front desk would have condoms..."

"No. No way am I going down there and buying condoms when the staff knows we're agents sharing a room, along with the possibility of running into a member of the team who would know there's only one reason I'd be buying them."

"Please?" He pouted, and I had to put up a steel reserve. Especially when he pulled off my boxers and pushed me onto the bed, taking almost my entire penis into his mouth. My fists clenched and I let out a whine I didn't know I was possible of making. 

He pulled away with a pop, wiping saliva off of his face. "I thought we had to be quiet?" He asked innocently, and I cussed.

"You bastard," I complained, getting up and putting on sweats and a t-shirt that was laying on the ground, trying to force my dick to be less apparent. "Don't move." I commanded grabbing my wallet.

Right before I left the room I heard him say, "Yes, sir!"

I walked faster. 

I had the layout of the hotel memorized and found myself at the front desk quicker than expected, quickly browsing the candies, snacks, and toiletries that were for sale. I quickly found condoms and realized I didn't know what kind Spencer liked. Lubed? No, we had lube in the room. Flavored? Definitely not, I'm sure Spencer doesn't want that in his ass, and frankly I didn't want it on my dick. Heated ones? Probably not, those ones weirded me out anyway. Ribbed? I didn't like that they said 'For her pleasure' on them. I guess I'd just be going with plain Trojans and hoping for the best, grabbing a box of larges and quickly checking out, I shoved them into my waistband and began to walk away. 

Almost immediately I ran into Rossi.

"Hey, Kid," He greeted me. "What're you doing down here?"

"Spencer asked me to see if they had any Three Musketeers. They don't." I lied easily, though feared he'd look down at my, now half-hard, dick. My hands covered it, but it wouldn't take a profiler to realize why I was covering my crotch. 

He turned to look at what they had and immediately spoke up. "Alvez, they're right here."

_Fuck_. "Oh! God, I can't wait to be home tomorrow so I can get some good sleep. Hand me that?" 

He did as I asked, giving me a suspicious look. The woman at the checkout counter had obviously figured out that I didn't want this man to know I was about to have sex and she pressed her lips together, trying to prevent a laugh. I bought the damned candy bar and called goodbye to Rossi, practically running up to my room. 

I prepared to make a joke about eating before sex when I opened the door to see Spencer laying on the bed, stroking his dick and covering his mouth with a fist to stop his moans.

"You took forever. Get over here." Was all he said to me and I nodded stupidly, stripping once more and pulling out a condom. I grabbed the lube and got ready to put it on my hand when he waved it away. "I said you took forever, I prepped myself."

I'll admit, I was disappointed to not touch him myself, but I was more excited to speed things along. 

"Why are you holding a Three Musketeers?" He asked suddenly when I got on the bed. I was confused for a moment before looking down to see I was still holding it. I laughed out loud, and explained what had happened with Rossi. He snorted when he laughed and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Did I ruin the mood?" I asked, setting the Three Musketeers down on the table. 

He pulled me close and kissed me again, I noticed he paid attention to my arms and kissed my collar bone. "Absolutely not. God I fucking love your arms." He added the last bit on, more to himself than me. "Do you like musketeers?" He asked and I furrowed my brow. 

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites."

"Me too. Whoever lasts the longest gets the candy." He said, rolling the condom onto my dick and getting on top of me. My laughs turned to moans and I figured he would easily win the candy bar at the end of tonight. 

___  
  


In the end Spencer got the candy, which he graciously gave me part of after I told him I should get it because it was a compliment, really, that I didn't last as long as he did. After we took a quick shower and threw the blanket that had been underneath us to the ground, we pulled on some bottoms and crawled under the covers. 

I twirled his hair in my fingers, it fell out of the bun quickly into our activities and was tangled and everywhere after lots of pulling and movement. I pulled it again and he whined. 

"We literally just finished, wait until tomorrow at least." He groaned. I chuckled but pulled my hand away.

"You know I meant what I said earlier."

"What, that I was too good at sucking dick? Well, you know I have PTSD. Proficient Talent in Sucking Dick."

"Oh, my god, Spencer!" I laughed loud enough to wake up Matt and JJ. "Holy shit, no--well, yeah that too. But I was trying to be romantic now. I was gonna say that you were handsome before you ruined it."

His face sobered up and he blushed. "You have pretty eyes." He said. He reached forwards and used his thumb to trace my eyebrow, before going down and feeling my lips. "And lips. I love those lips."

Now it was my turn to blush. The bed was so much warmer with him in it, and I was infinitely glad his qualms about germs had lessened both after prison and after we lived together for the past two months. He was comfortable with me, and that meant so much. I pulled him close to me and spooned him. "I want this to last longer than one night." I said, holding my breath for what he would say.

He turned to face me, and I couldn't read his face. Damn Vegas boys. "This better last longer than tonight, or I'm gonna be really pissed off I gave you some of my candy." He joked, and I gave him a look. "Okay, I'm sorry. I do want this to last longer. I don't want this to be a one night stand. I want the whole deal with you, Luke Alvez."

I kissed him again before moving us back to our original position, me as the big spoon despite the fact that he was taller. 

"Tell me a bedtime story, Charming." I pleaded and he laughed. 

"I hope that doesn't stick. But okay. Once, in a far away land, there were two men, one a strong knight with amazing arms," Now I laughed. "and another, a prince with PTSD." I laughed again, and so did he. "And the men adored one another. Or, at least the prince adored the knight."

"No, I think the knight adores the prince, too."

"If the knight interrupts me again then he's gonna sleep on the couch, no matter how much he's adored."

I closed my mouth, pressing a kiss to Spencer's neck before drifting off while Spencer recalled adventures the Prince and the Knight had gone on together.


	3. Polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAU is sent a mysterious package addressed to Doctor Reid, but who would send a package to Quantico for the man who has been in prison for the past three months? What is in the package that will reveal secrets about the doctor and his lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said no angst, but this chapter has a quite bit of angst in it. It's also longer, but I'm proud of this one! also i got this idea from a one shot i read a while ago but i can't remember where i read it. if anyone knows pls let me know so i can give credit for the idea!

I twirled a pen in between my fingers, something Spencer once informed me was a nervous habit of mine. I looked down at the pen and sighed, setting it down before rubbing at my eyes.

"Hey, Luke." JJ said, sitting on the edge of my desk. "Plans for the weekend?"

"Come on, JJ," I tried for a smile. "You know talking about plans is the easiest way to get a new case to come along. But I was thinking I might try and get a phone call into Reid, I haven't visited him in a while."

She laughed, but it was strained. "I suppose I shouldn't jinx it, but I'm planning on bringing the boys to the library to get some books Spence thought Henry might like. Some stuff on mammals for a project he has to do. He mentioned them on Wednesday when I had my visit."

"What did you tell the boys about him?"

She swallowed hard and rubbed her hands together, twisting her ring. That was something Spencer said she did when she was stressed.

"That he was on a vacation, going to Paris to see the Louvre and Italy to see the Colosseum. Perfecting his Spanish in Spain and his Mandarin in China. Things I wish he was doing instead of... Well instead of what's actually happening."

I nodded slowly. Talking about the Spencer being in prison was harsh on us all, sometimes I wished we could believe the lies we told Henry and Michael and Diana.

Some silence passed between the two of us and she clapped her hands once. "Well, it doesn't do much to dwell on that right now. Let's get our paperwork done so we can get out of here tonight and get some rest before coming in Sunday to work on his case."

I nodded once, turning to my computer. I checked my phone, no notifications. The background was a picture of Roxy, after a hike. I went to hold down on the screen to watch the live photo when Garcia's voice boomed in the room.

"Emily! I need you right now!"

Me and JJ jumped, looking at one another. I was sure the concerned look on her face matched mine and we both got up, following Penelope and Emily to the round table.

Emily noticed everyone was there and she cleared her throat.

"Good to know none of you can mind your own business," She tried for a joke and a few of us let out a dry laugh. "Garcia what's going on?"

"This package was just delivered from a fake address."

"Okay, and?"

"And," She pointed at the box. "It's addressed to Reid. It made it through security so we don't have any reason to believe it's unsafe, but with the fake address and being addressed to Reid, who's been in prison for three months now, it's just fishy!"

"No, you're right. Anyone who would need to send him personal items would send them to his apartment and colleagues know of his situation." Emily pulled a pocket knife out of her back pocket and began cutting the tape, careful not to touch the box and contaminate it more.

"Is it not illegal to open other people's mail?" Walker pointed out.

"What're you gonna do, arrest me?" She continued opening the package, grabbing gloves off the shelf and reaching inside. Her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"They're-they're polaroids...?"

"What?" JJ sounded confused, and we all looked confused.

"Garcia, call for print scans, I doubt we'll find anything but we need to try. This has to be Scratch, though."

"On it, captain." Garcia said, taking a step back and furiously typing on her phone.

"It looks as though these weren't taken at his apartment, so that's a good sign." Emily said, looking at a few different pictures. "But he was obviously followed for quite some time and Scratch followed him long distances. Nothing while on cases though, so nothing out of state.

"Some of these are a bit... personal. He's with someone in this photo. He has an arm around someone and he's wearing the christmas sweater that Morgan gave him last year. It must've been taken months before he was imprisoned.

"In this one he's kissing someone, the picture is taken from behind him, so there aren't any identifying features. And-oh jesus christ." Emily closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She flipped the photo upside down so no one could see it. I felt anxious. "I take back what he said earlier. Scratch followed them to Reid's apartment, he must've taken these from the fire escape. We need to find who's in the picture, they could be in danger too.

"These are _not_ for anyone to look at, but I don't know how we'll filter through these. And whoever does the prints will need to see them."

She flipped through some more photos before the color drained out of her face. "Alvez and Walker, out of here while we examine these photographs."

Walker looked ready to leave, but I protested.

"Why the hell do I have to leave?"

"Because I'm your superior and I said so!"

"No! Spencer is my-he's my friend! I'm not leaving." I choked out. I'd been left out enough when trying to help him, I would not back out now.

She looked down at the polaroid in her hand and then back up at me.

"Walker and Garcia go out and check on the status of getting prints. Rossi and Tara you go and interview whoever received the package. Find out where it was sent from. JJ and Alvez stay with me."

Everyone looked confused, but did as she said.

Emily ruffled through the box, gathering around ten polaroids and handing them to me, before doing the same for JJ.

"Jage, go over these photos in the next room. I want to talk to Luke privately."

JJ nodded, rushing out the room with gloves on and the pictures in hand.

"You know Spencer is bisexual." She didn't ask, but rather stated.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"And you know who is in these pictures with him."

I just nodded again.

"I'm sorry, Luke. The ones I gave to Jennifer were just of Spencer, nothing that will out you or the both of you as a couple."

"Thank you." I said meekly. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Spencer's not out to the whole team and I wasn't out to any of you. We only made it official three months before he was arrested." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "We wanted to keep things private before we told anyone and now everything just keeps derailing."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight squeeze.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to JJ. You put on some gloves and look through the photos. All the NSFW ones and ones that out you, put them in a pile and I will make sure the only people to see them are you and whoever does the prints, and I'll check who's going to do them first. When I get back, I'm going to have to have a bit of an uncomfortable interview with you, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

She tried for a smile. "Don't go calling me ma'am just yet, Alvez."

She started to walk away, to go meet with JJ, when I spoke up, choking on my words slightly.

"Thank you, Emily."

She stopped in her tracks for a moment, nodded, and continued walking.

The first photo I picked up was a picture of just Spencer, somewhere downtown looking at his phone and smiling. I put that one in a pile to the left.

The next one was the two of us, sitting on a bench with soft pretzels. Even in the poor quality photo I could see the mustard I had smeared on his nose and it was obviously me in the photo. This one went in a pile to the right.

The third was us on a walk, holding hands and me kissing his cheek, but if you didn't know I was the one kissing him, it might've been hard to identify me. The fourth was him and I kissing in an alley way, and I grimaced. How had we been so oblivious to someone following us, taking photos even in a secluded place like that?

The fifth was him alone, but I blushed looking at it and I turned it upside down. Then I felt like vomiting. Scratch had been inside my house.

The picture was Spencer in the nude, it was dark and harder to tell it was him, but I knew and I think the rest of the team would know too. His face was visible and he laid on my bed, fists clenching the sheets and an obvious erection. When we first started sleeping together we did this a lot more often, taking nude photos and letting the other have it, meant to bring with on a case when we slept in separate rooms, not telling the team that we were dating.

This was one of the first pictures we had taken. Sadly one of the more tame photos. This one was in my room, hidden in a box under some papers. How long has Scratch been in my house? When was he there? What else did he take or worse, what did he leave?

I came to the realization if he had broken into my house, he definitely did the same to Spencer. There were probably similar photos of me in that box. My stomach churned and I tasted breakfast. I needed to see Spencer. But I didn't want to tell him this. It was just gonna upset him! But, he also had a right to know, and I knew that. I'd have to tell him as soon as possible.

I quickly went through the rest of the photos, putting all 'incriminating' photos back into the box and closing it, drawing it closer to me. I stacked the safe for work photos in a few piles and called for Emily to come back in.

She walked back in and sat opposite from me, pulling out her phone.

"Is it okay if I record this? Just in case we need this for a court case I need record of it." She asked, and I nodded. She gave me a tight lipped smile and started recording. "Okay SSA Alvez, I need to ask you some uncomfortable questions about your relationship with Doctor Spencer Reid as well as the photos that have been delivered today from a fake address, assumed to be from the killer we know as Mr. Scratch."

"I'm ready."

"Please explain the nature of your relationship with Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Spencer is my boyfriend. We have officially been together for six months, three months before his arrest."

"And why did you not inform the team of this when it occurred or when Reid was arrested?"

I felt fire in the pit of my stomach, but I pushed it down. I knew she just had to ask me for the record.

"Prior to the delivery from today, I was not out as gay to any of my coworkers and Spencer was not out to all of his coworkers as bisexual. We planned to tell everyone somewhere between six months and a year of being together, but our plans were changed when Spencer was falsely imprisoned. I didn't think it was right to out him and after visiting him in prison we both decided as difficult as it was, we wanted our privacy and would wait until he got out to determine when we would tell everyone."

"Can you please explain the nature of the photos you have left outside of the box?"

"Those photos are of Spencer out on a day to day basis. Some of them include me in a non-romantic manor, but most are solely him, going shopping, driving, on his way to work or other various things etcetera etcetera."

"Can you please give an example of two of the photographs."

"In one photo, that is taken from the left side of him at some distance, he is standing in what appears to be downtown D.C. and smiling while looking at his phone. In another one he is photographed ordering food at what appears to be an Indian restaurant on East Washington street."

"Thank you, and can you please explain the nature of the photos you have left inside of the box."

I blushed harshly. "Emily..."

"Luke, you understand I want to give you and Doctor Reid your privacy but I need a record of these, and these photos will also need to be copied and kept in a record if they are used for a court case."

I felt sick, but I nodded. "Yes. I understand. I'm sorry. The photos I left in the box are in there to respect our privacy and not out either of us to colleagues and other individuals.

"The photos range from romantic photos of the two of us, Spencer Reid and I, out on dates hugging, dancing, kissing, and such. There are also... erotic photos of both of us, individually and together."

"I'm sorry, I need to ask again for two examples of the photos."

"One is of the two of us, at night, at Meridian Hill, kissing on a bench." I hesitated, knowing she needed to know that he had been in both of our houses. "And I feel the need to explain two more. One is of Doctor Reid, in his room in the nude. Scratch did not take this photo, I was the one who who captured it and it was in my possession at my home. Whoever took the photos of the two of us and him individually, likely Scratch, broke into my home in order to find something, and found that photo and took it from where I had it."

"And the other photo?"

"The other one is of me, in Spencer's room also in the nude. This photo was in Spencer's possession, leading me to believe his home was also broken into at some point and that photo, among others, were taken from his apartment."

My face was hot and the tips of my ears burnt. This was not how I anticipated my coming out to the team. Nor Reid and I's coming out. He wasn't even here for fucks sake!

"Thank you, SSA Alvez. Now you understand I trust you, but this is a matter of security. I need you to empty your pockets to ensure that you have left all of the evidence here."

I couldn't help but glare, but did as she said. She looked almost as miserable as me, but that didn't help my anger.

"Let the record show that SSA Alvez has proven he left all evidence as given and is free to go. This is Unit Chief Emily Prentiss, ending the interview at 5:06 p.m."

She pressed a button on her phone and slipped it into her pocket. I was infuriated and embarrassed and needed to go see Spencer, explain to him what had happened.

"Is that all, _ma'am_?"

She clenched her jaw and swallowed. "Luke I'm so sorry, I did not want to do that but I needed to. I know that was an invasion of your privacy and of Spencer's. Which makes this part extremely hard as well."

I nodded for her to go on, grinding my teeth.

"I'm going to ask that you pick one member of the team to look through the, riskier, photos and they can also be the one to print them, so a forensic specialist doesn't have to see them. It just cannot be you or Garcia, as she's not trained for that."

"I- you can't make me pick that?"

"Luke I do not want to, but I have to."

"When do I need to pick?"

"Preferably now," She said. "But I can give you a bit of time to think about it. No longer than half an hour."

I shook my head, overwhelmed by the chaos. I just wanted to go home.

"I'm going to call Spencer, explain to him what is going on, and ask him what he wants. He deserves to pick."

I think Emily thought that was a bad idea, but she didn't say anything. She simply squeezed my forearm light and told me she'd be back in 30 minutes.

I toyed with the phone in my hands, knowing my time was dwindling and I needed to call Spencer now if I had a chance of him being able to answer. Prison phone calls were temperamental and filled with an obscene lack of privacy. This wasn't a matter I'd like to approach over the phone, but I didn't have time to see him in person, and even then it would lack the privacy I wanted.

Staring down at the phone, it began ringing.

_Call from Millburn Correctional Facility_

I hastily swiped to answer, putting the phone to my ear and talking, before being interrupted by a recording.

"Call from Millburn Correctional Facility inmate 'Spencer Reid'" Hearing his voice amidst the recording nearly brought tears to my eyes. "Do you accept the call and charges?"

"Yes!" I rushed, and hurried through the transition from recording to Spencer.

"Chère?" A quiet voice spoke, and I let out the tension in my shoulders hearing him talk.

"Amorcito, I was just about to call you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am." He said quietly. Hearing his voice was what kept me going, but I knew how he had to speak quietly to keep things from other inmates. "I just, I had some time and I got this feeling like I needed to talk to you."

"Well, we do need to talk." I sighed. "But this isn't a great topic."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You're in prison and you're asking if I'm okay?" I asked, then I groaned. "But no, I'm not really okay. We got a package delivered to the BAU today for you."

I explained the polaroids to him, that Scratch had likely taken them and been following us for a long time now. Told him about the NSFW photos that Emily saw some of and that I had hid from the rest of the team, trying now to out us.

"So Emily is the only one who knows about us, and she happened to see a photo of you... that I took. I think you know the one I'm talking about."

"I do," His voice remained steady. Showing emotion was not going to be his downfall in there. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, Emily needs me, or rather us, to pick someone from the team, barring me or Garcia, to run prints over the photos. All of them, including our amateur porn."

A small laugh erupted from his side of the call, followed by a quick apology. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's not funny at all."

He was taking it a lot better than I had anticipated.

"It's just kind of like, I got drugged and arrested for a murder I didn't commit, might as well let the team see pornographic photography of me while I can't explain myself to them. Fuck, Chère, if you're ready to tell them, then do it. It doesn't affect me in here and maybe by the time I'm out of here they won't be in shock from the news. Of course, if you aren't ready then that's no problem, and I'll let you choose who to do the prints. What do you want?"

"I want to see you." I whispered, even though there was no one around. "But, it would be easier if the team knew about me, and about us. I might be able to get more visits if they knew we were dating. But I do not want to pick which one of our friends sees my dick, your dick, and our dicks together." I heard muffled laughter and smiled. "You have to pick who will do it."

"It really doesn't matter to me, you're the one who's gonna deal with the aftermath of working with someone who's seen you in a vulnerable state. By the time I get out, it'll be old news."

"Hopefully not." I said. "But I can't pick. Please pick for me, amorcito."

"Are you okay with JJ doing it? She knows I'm bi so if you aren't comfortable coming out yet then she's the only one who has to know, and she's also seen me naked already and I'd like to limit the team members who have seen my penis to a minimum."

"That's something you will be explaining when I can hold you." I said, but confirmed I would have JJ do it, and that I would be telling the team of our relationship, and in turn my sexuality.

"I don't have much more time, and I'm sure you don't either, but is there anything else? Do you need commissary money? Are you holding up in there?"

"Im good on cash for now. Laundry room is helping in that area. I still don't have much protection besides Shaw. And he's been trying to get me to sleep with other inmates in order to protect myself."

I clenched my jaw and that and breathed lowly. "Do what you need to do. And what you're comfortable with, of course."

"Jesus christ, Luke!" He said loudly, before realizing where he was. He never said my name when we talked on the phone, he didn't want the other inmates to know he was talking to a man and he never got that loud, as he didn't want them to really hear anything. "Sorry. No I'm not going to pimp myself out, Chère _._ I've made adjustments and done things I'm not comfortable with since getting here, but I'll have to be here a lot longer before I sleep with some of these guys."

I heard some beeping in the background, and knew our call was ending.

"I'll visit you this weekend, amorcito."

"Merci, ma chère. Merci et j'taime."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I love you too."

I heard the phone click and put my head in my hands, waiting for Emily to come in before moving.

I had never heard him say he loved me in English. All the prisoners spoke English, and lots of them spoke Spanish, but no one in his cell block spoke French. He spoke it when he wanted to hide stuff from inmates near him. I learnt that three weeks ago when he said he loved me, in a language I didn't understand. It took me a bit to figure it out, but now I just wanted to hear it in English.

"Luke?" Emily came in slowly, afraid to overstep her boundaries after our last interaction.

"Gather the team. I'll meet you at the round table in five minutes. I need to clear my head."

"Of course." She nodded, and I could hear her calling for everyone after she left me alone.

I looked down at my phone, the lock screen picture of Roxy still smiling at me. In my privacy, for the next few minutes when Spencer and I were still a secret, I held down on the screen and smiled while the photo changed. Spencer's face popped up, smiling and taking center stage while Roxy was distracted. Was I really ready for that to be shared with the team? Not that I was able to have him like that, only seeing him in between plexiglass and in hushed conversations. But nonetheless, what we'd had was just ours for six, nearly seven, months. And now a team of profilers was about to know too.

But I knew I didn't have a choice. I steeled myself and made my way to the round table, the team seated and looking up at Emily, who was explaining that I had to tell them something.

The looked at me expectantly, and I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. Fuck this. Fuck scratch, fuck prison, fuck coming out, fuck it all.

"I'm gay." I said finally, and I saw a few confused looks. People wondering why I would say that during such a polarizing time. "I'm gay and Spencer is bisexual and we've been together for seven months. Those polaroids we were sent are photos of the two of us out in public and in our homes. Scratch stalked us, and broke into our homes to steal some of the photos."

JJ opened her mouth, then shut it, looking confused. I figured she'd have a hard time with this, her best friend having been in a relationship and never telling her.

"I put the photos into two categories. Ones that are safe for everyone to see, mostly just of Spencer and I'm in a few of them as all, nothing more than holding hands or kissing. And the other category, that only me, Emily, and as per Spencer's request, JJ, can see. JJ he said he wants you to be the one to fingerprint the photos and copy them for the records seeing as apparently you've seen him naked before? And some of the photos are in a compromising position."

A small smile came on her face that I hadn't seen in a while, and I saw a sheen on her eyes. "Lake Mills, Iowa, 2009. Memorable case."

"Anyone have any comments they'd like to share? If you couldn't tell I'm in a great mood so please do." My voice dripped with sarcasm and no one spoke.

A moment passed before Emily said, "Alright, everyone except Alvez and JJ go back to your files, and when you finish get some rest tonight."

JJ and I went back to the photographs and I hesitantly pushed the box to her. She wore latex gloves and had everything set up to print the photos. They both knew Scratch was smarter than leaving fingerprints, but it was protocol. _Mortifying protocol_ , I thought. 

We sat in silence while JJ worked, and my face burned bright red. I didn't understand why I had to be there, but I suppose I was glad it was with JJ and not anyone else on the team. 

After nearly an hour of silence I saw JJ smirk and hold back a laugh.

"What?" I said instantly, trying to see which photo she was looking at. 

She turned the photo so I could see it and I blushed again. Spencer wearing nothing but boxers and a pair of handcuffs. 

"Glad to see our line of work keeps things interesting for you two."

I hid my face in my hands. "I'm already mortified, JJ. Please don't."

Her smile fell quickly. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. Spencer is my best friend, this is certainly weird for me. I didn't know he was dating anyone, let alone someone on our team. I'm happy for you guys, and I promise nothing that I see today will change that. And I won't tell anyone anything either."

"Thank you." I said, but I didn't look up from my hands. 

I felt her hand on mine, absent from the gloves. She pulled my hands away from my head. 

"Let's take a break. How about I tell you about the case where I saw Spencer naked. Iowa, 2009."

I smiled for the first time in a long time. "Please, I'd love to hear about it."

She smiled, squeezing my hand. "It involved a sex club, Spencer going undercover, and an unsub who apparently had a thing for lanky brunettes..."

For the first time in what felt like forever, I laughed and thought maybe today wouldn't be all bad.


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia thinks the office should be decorated for the season, Luke agrees, Spencer rambles about a parasite, and Luke struggles to keep his secret a secret.

"Garcia, is all this really necessary?" Emily asked, ducking under tinsel that Penelope had hung a bit too low on the doorframe. 

"Absolutely!" She shouted. "I have been waiting to decorate since Halloween but I respectfully waited until today, December 1! I will not hide all my decorations in the bat cave. The whole office deserves to feel cheery."

Emily rolled her eyes but laughed, fixing the tinsel before going to the bullpen, Penelope following close behind. She had spent the half of the morning decorating the office with all things Christmas. Red and green lights covered doorframes and their kitchen was covered head to toe in silver and gold tinsel. Mistletoe was hidden in every corner. 

"Good morning, everyone," Emily spoke to us all, everyone conversing over donuts Spencer had brought in that morning. "I hope you all had a good weekend. As you can tell it is officially December which means two things; One, cases are gonna pick up as we get closer to the holiday; Two, Penelope is in full decoration mode. I have accepted it but please do not get the team in trouble with HR just because you and a friend end up under the mistletoe. Stay vigilant from the kissing plant." She winked and we laughed, going back to doughnuts. 

"You know the tradition of kissing underneath mistletoe is a relatively new practice, only becoming popularized between 1720 and 1784." Spencer said, licking chocolate frosting off his thumb. 

"What was it used for before then?" I asked, and he looked up at me surprised. He quickly swallowed his bite of chocolate and sprinkles doughnut before speaking again. 

"Well, mistletoe goes back to Norse mythology, stating that the goddess Figg lost her son to an arrow made of the plant and then declared it a symbol of love and peace. She said anyone who passed by it would be kissed by the mistletoe which is likely why the tradition morphed into others kissing underneath. And you know it's not actually a harmless plant like many assume, it's really a parasite that steals water and nutrients from trees in the wild, before humans take it so they can kiss during the holidays."

JJ sipped her coffee and I watched the others instinctively reach for their own cups, eyeing the mistletoe Penelope had hung in the doorframe of the kitchen. Spencer seemed to realize that the others didn't find this as interesting as he did. 

"Is it harmful to humans too?" I asked, trying to slave off the awkwardness he was feeling. Even if I didn't do it to try and make him more comfortable, I was interested. 

"It's never been known to kill humans, but it can be used as a semi-effective poison," He turned to face me, and I noticed the others gain interest in their donuts and case files. "It can cause drowsiness, blurred vision, nausea and vomiting, and even seizures in some cases. But, conversely, it's been used as a cancer treatment throughout the UK and Europe for years now, but it's not FDA approved in the states. Oh! And it is poisonous to dogs so if you have any at home make sure to keep it away from Roxy."

I grinned. Like he didn't know what my house looked like. He saw me smile and looked down at his cup, likely to hide his own, when he frowned. I glanced over and saw his cup was empty. 

"Need a refill?" I asked and he nodded. 

"I'll keep you company. Anyone else need more coffee?"

"Me!" Tara chimed in, handing over her cup. "You know how I like it." She winked and I laughed. I grabbed her cup and let Spencer lead the way to the kitchen, letting him duck under the parasite before following him, feeling Penelope's prying eyes checking to make sure everyone followed the rules of mistletoe. 

Spencer dumped the bit of burnt coffee that sat at the bottom of the pot, rinsing it out and adding bland grounds to the filter and setting it up for a whole pot. He sat on the kitchen counter where the team couldn't see him and I walked closer, setting Tara and I's cups down behind him. 

"So, is there bad luck when you don't kiss under mistletoe?"

"Only if you ask and I refuse. While we're under the mistletoe." He added, pointing out the fact that we had moved away from the plant.

I looked around and found paper and pen. I scribbled the word 'mistletoe' on his and held it above his head. He was even taller than me when he sat on the counter. "Well, now, we wouldn't want to break the rules would we?"

He rolled his eyes at me but pressed a very quick kiss to my lips before backing up. "That's all you get, we're at work. And I don't want to break those rules either."

I frowned, but pulled back, rubbing my thumb on his thigh before pouring coffee in everyone's cups. Spencer watched me intently as I poured Tara's about an inch to the top, filling the rest with skim milk. I poured in his to the brim, but enough space to stir in heaping amounts of sugar into his mug. He laughed when I comically poured in even more than he needed. 

"Tease me all you want but the extra sugar will just make it even sweeter. It means you love me." He smiled, pressing a kiss to my cheek before burning his tongue on the hot coffee, scrunching his nose in pain. 

"Cuidado, amorcito." I said, but he waved me off, pouring coffee into my cup, adding honey in as a sweetener and cinnamon in for flavor. I thanked him and helped him off the counter, leading him out of the kitchen.

"Yes!" Penelope's voice rang out through the bullpen. I heard her kitten heels tapping against the floor as she rushed down towards us, gathering everyone's attention. "Everyone, we have our first victims!" 

I looked up, realizing the mistletoe was over us and we had gone through the door frame together this time rather than letting him step through before me.

"I think you know what that means, genius." JJ laughed.

"Can't break the rules, you two!" Matt added. 

"We also can't break office rules," Luke argued, looking to Emily.

"Hey, don't look at me! Penelope runs this show and I am willing to turn a blind eye every once in a while."

I looked over at Spencer and he gave me a slight nod before I gave him a kiss on the cheek, pulling away quickly. 

"Boo! You guys are so lame! Get into the Christmas spirit. A little peck never hurt anybody." Penelope said. 

"Well that's not actually true, plenty of STIs can be spread through mouth to mouth contact as well as Mono which is commonly known as the kissing disease."

"O M G, Luke shut him up with a kiss." Penelope teased Spencer, all in good fun, hopefully. "It would shut me up too!"

I groaned, but Spencer pulled me in for what I anticipated would be the quickest kiss in our relationship, second only to the one in the kitchen five minutes prior. Instead he put his hands on my face and kissed me more. It was still a short kiss, lasting no more than five seconds and really just a peck, no tongue or anything of the sort, but it was enough to startle the team into silence, and me, when he pulled back.

"Okay, that was not what I was expecting," Emily said after. "If anyone asks I didn't see anything, because that is too much paperwork." She turned back to her office.

"Okay, boy wonder," Tara laughed. "how long have you been wanting to do that."

"For about five minutes, since when I kissed him in the kitchen." He said, effectively outing us. Not that I cared, we didn't particularly work to hide the relationship, and had agreed a while ago that if the team knew then so be it, as long as we remained professional at work. 

I pulled him in for another kiss, still quick as the last, not wanting to get worked up at work. "Let's get mistletoe for the house."

"Did you not listen to me earlier, it's poisonous to dogs!"

We walked back to our desks, ignoring the stares from the team. "Of course I listened, but mistletoe happens to be one of my new favorite things and I need more excuses to kiss you."

"Luke we've been dating for a year and we live together. You don't need an excuse anymore."

Now Penelope piped up, still in shock that we did what she asked of us. "Wait, you live together?"

I laughed and shrugged, moving back to my computer screen to see where I could buy mistletoe.


	5. French Food Makes You Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer has sworn to hate Luke Alvez with his entire being, until he meets Luke Alvez, and all bets are off.  
> Inspired by @Hotchrocket

I am many things, but nothing if not true to my promises. When Derek left, me and Penelope were sent reeling, neither of us particularly good with change, especially when change came in the form of our best friend of 12 years leaving, going from seeing him everyday to almost never. When Hotch informed us his replacement would be starting soon, not even weeks after his resignation, Garcia dragged me into her office, barely hearing Hotch's protests while she dug her perfectly manicured fingers into my wrist. 

"My beautiful boy wonder, I will not stand for this!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into her chair while I took a lollipop from the bowl on her desk. "How can we be expected to handle a new member when our hearts have just been ripped from our chests?"

I chuckled a bit at her dramatics. "This isn't the first time we've had to deal with this, Garcia, and it won't be the last. Remember how you reacted when Seaver was brought on the team after JJ left?"

She whipped her head around to stare at me. "If I remember correctly, after I 'inaccurately profiled' thinking you had a crush on her, you complained about her replacing JJ and how mad you were about not seeing her everyday anymore?"

"Okay," I put up my hands in defense, moving the sucker to the side of my mouth. "I'll admit I took some time in getting used to Seaver, but I did eventually! And you did too. We just have to be patient with the new agent."

"I don't want to be and I may not be a profiler, but I _know_ you don't want to either!" She pointed at me and waved her finger in front of my face until I relented. 

"Okay, fine!" I said, throwing my hands up in defeat. "I'm pissed! I don't want to believe Morgan is gone, even though he's doing what's best for Hank, and I _do not_ want to be nice to the new agent!"

"That's the spirit!" She grinned. "My perfect, wonderful, young genius, let's make a deal. A promise. No matter what, we will not like this new agent!"

"Luke Alvez," I interjected, and she groaned. 

"God, 'Luke Alvez,' even his name is the worst. I'm going to dig some dirt up on him, and when we find a valid reason to not like him we'll stick with it."

I grinned, wondering how long her plan would work before we got in trouble for ignoring the newbie, but figured it was worth a shot. I agreed with her, even doing the pinky promise that she insisted was what made promises valid. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing I was due to pick up my mom so we could leave for vacation. Penelope saw the look on my face and she shooed me out, wishing me a good trip with a promise that she'd call me with any new information.

* * *

Penelope had stayed true to her promise, calling me to inform me of what the new agent, Alvez, was all about. 

"O-M-G, Spencer just wait until you meet the newbie!" She whined into the phone one late night for me and early morning for her. "He is such a jerk. He's flirtatious and always talking about his girlfriend, Roxy, he is like, the definition of annoying masculinity."

"Annoying masculinity?" I questioned. 

"I can't call it toxic, because it's not that and I don't want to overcompensate, but he is very masculine and very annoying." She clarified, and I laughed. 

"If he's even a fraction as bad as you say he is, I know I won't be able to stand him. How does the rest of the team like him? I haven't had time to talk to the others yet."

"Ugh," She groaned, and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "They're all so nice to him, even though he's done nothing to earn it. He's so irritating I don't know how to handle it, Reid! And none of them want to listen to me complain because they don't think it's valid. He's got them good, I can't wait till you get back."

"Well, I'll be back soon, Mom is doing good but I think she'll do good to get back to her routine, and honestly, so will I. When I'm back I'll head straight to your house and we can talk about it more, okay?"

"Okay," She sighed. "I bid you adieu, mon ami."

"Au revoir, ma chère." 

I heard her blow kisses into the phone before there was a click and I sighed, rubbing my eyes before putting my phone down. I was at a cross roads, wanting to get back to the team and back to work, while also wanting to stay with my mother and avoid this Alvez. Based on what Penelope said, he was exactly the kind of guy to bully a guy like me. Even if that was in the past, I was older and more experienced now, I still wasn't looking forward to the shit I'd likely be getting. 

I was eager to see what he was really like.

* * *

When I got back from Paris the first thing I did, besides dropping my mom back off at her center, was call Garcia. We spent a few hours together, her telling me all the things she couldn't stand about Alvez while eating cheese I brought back from France. He sounded so bad I began to wonder if she was an extremely unreliable narrator, but I ignored that, sure he was going to be bad simply because he was replacing Morgan, and no one could replace him. 

I dreaded going back to the office the next day, not wanting to go through the pain and awkwardness of introducing myself to a new teammate. I've done it enough times to know it's near impossible for me to make a good first impression. Especially when this new teammate seems to be the kind of guy who gets off on making fun of guys like me. 

Arriving back at the office was good, like coming home. All my stuff was exactly where I left it, so was everything else. Even the new agent's desk was mostly empty, barring a go-bag underneath and some files and writing utensils on top. JJ gave me a big hug, especially when I brandished a bottle of wine I had gotten for her, and she said how much she missed me, starting to gossip about everything I'd missed. The rest of the team slowly came in, me distributing gifts and them giving pleasantries and thanks. I told them about my mom and they told me about missed cases and humorous moments. I felt good, I barely even noticed I didn't see any new faces in the group, more focused on seeing my family again. 

They left slowly, one by one going back to their desks to work, until it was just JJ again. "Hey," I said before she left. "Tell me about Alvez."

"He's okay, Penelope really does not like him."

"I know," I laughed. "She called me and we saw each other last night."

"Yeah, she's been complaining a lot. I really don't have much of an opinion on him. I know we don't profile each other, it's the unwritten rule, but it's hard not to with him. He's pretty distant, not emotionally involved with the team, which is expected given how little time he's spent with us, but I mean, look at his desk! It's like he's getting ready to up and leave at any moment. That's not how this team works."

"He used to be in the army," I commented, looking back over to where his desk sat, mostly empty. "Garcia said he's a real masculine guy, always talking about his girlfriend, Roxy?"

"He is," She said, nodding. "Muscular, obviously works out, eats healthy, etcetera. And he talks about her a fair amount, but no where near the amount Garcia says. You know how she is. But I think if we give him time he'll warm up to us and Garcia will warm up to him. He's really nice thus far." She said, beginning to walk away while I went to the conference room. 

I stood above the round table, finding Alvez' file sitting on the table. I opened it, flipping through leisurely, despite my urge to read it all at once. He did good work, it seemed, with an impressive history. He was from the Bronx, and I distantly thought of Elle. He was in the army, a ranger, and caught the fugitive we were currently tracking. 

I felt someone walk in behind me, but waited for them to announce their presence before turning. 

"Hey! Luke Alvez." A deep voice came from behind me and I froze for a moment. I wasn't expecting to meet him while I was doing research on him. 

I spoke as I turned to face him, "Oh, hi! I'm Doctor Spencer Reid." I said, and as soon as the words left my mouth I was speechless. 

Garcia had told me he was annoying, too masculine, always talking about his girlfriend, and it went on and on. She failed to mention, though, that he was extremely attractive. 

"Ah, no handshake, right? Your, uh, reputation precedes you." His words could've been mocking, but his tone was entirely sincere. He was attractive, and thoughtful, and _so attractive._

"So does yours!" I said, possibly too enthused. I went on, spewing word vomit about his past that he obviously already knew about, seeing as he was apart of it. Somehow in my rambling I managed to bring the conversation to household pets, stating that dogs noses were wet to help absorb scent. 

"That's really interesting!" He said, and I looked up shocked, realizing he had not only stayed in the room while I rambled, but he was listening to me too. And showing that he listened by commenting? That never happened. "Makes sense, I suppose. My dog, Roxy, has the wettest nose and it's so unsettling when she pokes your hand with it, but it's cool that she smells better because of it."

My brain short-circuited, for a moment I froze. "Y-your dog, Roxy?" I asked, and he nodded, looking confused. "I thought Roxy was your girlfriend? That's what Garcia told me." I said, realizing I admitted to gossiping about him with our coworker. 

He let out a loud laugh. "I suppose I did forget to mention she was a dog," He said, pulling out his phone and showing me his screensaver, a photo of the Belgian Shepard. "But, no, I definitely do not have a girlfriend. I'm gay."

I felt my heart swell in my chest. "I have to go," I said, immediately rushing past him before realizing what it seemed like. I spun on my heel and said, maybe too loudly, "I'm not homophobic, I'm bisexual! I just need to go! Great meeting you!"

I heard his laughter and had heart palpitations. Garcia was in big trouble. Or, I supposed I was in big trouble seeing as I'd known Luke for five minutes opposed to thirteen years of knowing Garcia and I already broke our promise to not like him, because of that stupid black hair and big brown eyes and _those arms_.

I ran into her office, watching her jump as I sat down next to her, not knocking. "Garcia, I have a big problem." I said, and she looked up at me, concerned, while I reached for a lollipop. 

"Whose credit score do I have to ruin?" She asked, already moving to her computer in a way that scared me. With my luck, she'd be so mad at me it would be my credit score getting ruined. 

"It's Alvez!" I groaned, sucking on the cherry sucker. 

"Oh, my god, I know, right?" She backed away from her screens to face me. "Isn't he so annoying?"

I put my face in my hands and could feel my skin turning red. "Garcia, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That he's so annoyingly hot! You went on and on about how annoying he was but you didn't even mention his arms?"

She mumbled something about Derek having better arms. "Baby, I love you but you are barking up the wrong tree. Not only is he the worst agent to step through those doors, he's straight as a ruler. Remember Roxy?"

"He's straight as a parabola, Roxy is his dog!"

"Well, besides that we do not like him, remember! Besides, just because Roxy is his dog and not his lady does not mean he isn't straight. Don't let him get in your head! You're weak because of all the delicious French food you've been eating. Remember our promise."

"I can't! He's got that perfect hair and eyes. And when I met him he was so nice to me, Penelope. He didn't even try to shake my hand and he listened to my rambling! You don't even do that! He listened to me rant and then he added something to the conversation to show he'd been listening. And I can't believe you didn't even mention his arms to me, that should've been the first thing you said."

"No! Bad Reid! I didn't mention his arms because Derek's were better and you never had a problem with those."

"Because Derek was like a brother to me, Luke is like the guy I see across the bar and know I can't get but I want to anyway."

"Oh, bless your poor bisexual heart, Doctor Reid." She said, tutting softly. "You've got it bad for newbie."

"What do I do?" I asked, grabbing another lollipop. She swatted at my hands, but let me take it anyway. She never cut me off before three. "How can I expect to work with that guy when he's so damned cute. I want to kiss him. On the lips. Repeatedly."

"Tell him that." She said, raising an eyebrow as if to say _you_ _won't_.

"You know I can't do that. We're coworkers. It's worse than when you were with Kevin because you guys weren't in the same unit. I have to see Luke and his stupid, attractive face everyday!"

"Hey!" A new voice came from behind me, and I froze. "I'm getting some mixed signals from you, Doctor Reid. Am I stupid or attractive?"

"Oh ho ho," Penelope laughed loudly. "That's not what I was expecting."

"Agent Alvez!" I said, turning to face him, knowing I looked like a tomato. "What I meant to say was-"

"How about I take you to dinner?" He asked, handing Penelope a file he had come here for. She glared at him, but nudged me when I froze. 

"I-I um," My mouth felt dry and I wasn't sure if I could remember a time when my brain doesn't work. 

"Wow, great job, Newbie. My wonder boy has been back for an hour and you already broke him. He's a bisexual disaster, you can't just ask him on a date and expect him to not short circuit!" She glared at him and he let out an easy laugh that made me swoon. "But, yes, he will go out to dinner with you. Get his number later, I want you out of my office. Don't think my feelings about you change just because the resident genius has the hots for you."

Luke looked over to me, silently asking if I really did want to go out with him. I nodded quickly, smiling. He winked at me and turned around, walking with a slight pep in his step. 

"Did that really just happen?" I asked, unable to move from my spot. 

"Oh, Doctor," Penelope said, cupping the sides of my face. "I will get back at you for breaking our promise, but until then let's talk about what you'll wear to your date."


	6. Five times Spencer used pet-names and one time he didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Spencer Reid uses pet-names for Luke Alvez, and the one time he doesn't.

1.

Spencer Reid loved his job. It was what kept him going for so long, what made him feel right when everything else was wrong. He could've picked any job in the world, but he chose the one dedicated to helping people. His job made sense, to him. Despite that, the job also sucked more often than not. 

They were on a case, local so there was no need for the jet, but they still felt on edge, hoping to finish the case soon. 

"Are you okay, Reid?" Luke asked, leaning in, potentially closer than two friends normally would. But Spencer wasn't necessarily okay. He was wired, leg tapping and mind moving a million miles a minute. The profile they created versus the most recent victims just didn't make sense. He had led the profile, so he messed up somewhere along the line. What did he do wrong? What did he overlook or misinterpret? "Spencer?" He said, softer this time, placing a hand on the mans shoulder. 

"What? Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to find out where I went wrong." He didn't look up, still staring down at files and crime photos, knowing there was something staring at him, he just didn't know what. "Can you refill my coffee, please?"

Luke cut him a look, one that easily read concern, but obliged, grabbing the cup and Emily on his way to the kitchen. 

"Is something wrong, Luke?" She asked. He filled up the cup, adding in an obscene amount of sugar before tasting it, determining it was plenty sweet enough, even for Spencer. 

"Spence is overworking himself. He woke me up an hour early this morning to tell me he was heading here and he hasn't taken longer than ten minutes to himself since he got here, nearly eight hours ago. He's too into the profile right now and I don't know if he'll listen to me if I tell him to take a break. But, I think it would help if I had you, and maybe some of the team, to persuade him to come out with me to grab dinner for the team. He needs a break."

Emily sighed, she knew it was true, she had gotten there even after Spencer. "You're right. How about you go around, gather the teams orders and have them come with you to ask him to go with you. He's more likely to agree if the whole team is telling him to take a break." 

Luke nodded, thanking Emily and taking her order, shrimp chow mai fun from the Chinese place about fifteen minutes out, guaranteeing at least a thirty minute break for the genius. He went along, gathering everyone else's orders while also taking Garcia, JJ, and Rossi to persuade the man to take a break. 

"Hey, Spencer," Luke said, maintaining his distance. "I've got the teams orders for dinner. How about you take a break and we can go and grab food for everyone?"

"Just give me a minute," He said, waving him off, obviously planning to be there longer than a minute. "I've almost got this."

"Spencer," Luke said, firmly now. "Why don't you let JJ look at it, maybe a fresh set of eyes will help find something you've overlooked." 

JJ stepped forwards, looking over Spencer's shoulder at the file. She moved it slightly and he relented, letting her grab the file but not take it out of his view.

"Just five more minutes," Spencer said. "I-"

"No, Spence," Luke stepped forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder. He noticed Garcia tensing, unaware of how Reid would react to the sudden touch. To her surprised, he leaned into it. "You've been here for eight hours without a break. You've drank enough coffee to supply a college class before finals. Let's go get food for the team, and maybe you'll take a short nap in the car?" He said, though it sounded more like a demand than a question. 

Spencer looked like he wanted to argue, but he took a breath, seeming to suddenly realize how tired he was. He tore his eyes away from the file and instead looked into Luke's brown eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry, **darling**. Let's go." He let Luke pull him up and JJ, Rossi, and Garcia watched in confusion as the pair walked out, leaning against one another. 

"'Darling?'" Rossi asked, and JJ just shrugged. Maybe the two agents were closer than the team realized. 

2.

After their slip-up on the last case, not realizing it had happened until they came back with food and the team would rather play twenty questions instead of eat their hard earned food, the men figured out there was no use in pretending they were just friends. They would still remain professional, the team didn't need to know all of the aspects of their private life, but it was a small comfort to be able to lean against each other, hold them close during hard moments, or to share joy during a triumph. 

Luke refrained from being too affectionate, calling him Spencer or Reid while on cases, occasionally Doctor, but that was more teasing than professional. Spencer had a hard time doing that, often not referring to Luke at all being as his instinct was to call him one of the many pet names they had claimed when they got together. He didn't have a hard time refraining from physical affection though, understanding the relentless teasing that would ensue if the team saw the way they clung to one another at every chance they got. Besides, they were sure the local police wouldn't like to see two men holding hands or kissing while they were supposed to be finding serial killers. 

The two sat in the conference room together. Emily and Rossi were out interviewing the victims family, JJ was dealing with the media, and Matt and Tara were handling suspects. Spencer had finished his geographical profile, the comfort zone a much larger space than he would've liked, and moved onto looking for patterns. Luke sat on the phone with Penelope, going over the victim's paper trail in the weeks before the murder, trying to find anything that connected the victims. 

"Hey, Garcia?" Spencer suddenly spoke up, cutting off Luke mid sentence. "Can you look and see which of the victims went to Carthage daycare when they were between the ages of four and six, would've been about twelve years ago?"

"One moment, boy wonder." She said, tapping away at her keyboard. "It looks like all of them went there for varying amounts of time, they were there around the same time, our most recent vic missing our first one."

"No, I didn't think so. Now I want you to look up James McCarthy?"

"Yessir. I have found two James McCarthy's in the area, not related. One is sixty years old, very behind on his taxes, oof, and the other is forty, two children, not married, and one of his kids appears to currently reside in St. Angeline's Mental Health Residency, an asylum near here."

"That's it!" He hopped up. "All of the victims have serious incident reports from when they were in daycare, nothing worrying but more extreme than the typical five year old would have. Let me guess, McCarthy's kid in the asylum is named Vivian?"

"How'd you know?"

"They all bullied her in the center, typical kid stuff like biting, pushing, throwing, things like that, but I bet if we looked at her record we'd see the bullying continued well into her teenage years. McCarthy probably saw these kids as the beginning of the end, pushing his daughter into a depressive episode that ended with a suicide attempt and a stay at a facility."

"My beautiful genius," She said, and he could hear her smile. "You never fail to impress me. I'll send out the information to the team. Catch you later." She said with the click of the button. 

"You never fail to impress me, either." Luke said, looking around to see if anyone was watching. No one was, they were the only members of the team at the precinct and the local officers were busy in the bullpen. He pulled Spencer close and gave him a kiss. It was the least they deserved after catching a break like that, weeding out potential victims. 

Spencer allowed himself to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. He pulled away for a second and thought he heard something behind him but ignored it. 

"I love you so much, **baby**." He said, leaning in for another kiss when someone spoke, making him jump. 

"Awe," Tara said, nearly monotone. "Love you too, babe." 

The men jumped apart, greeted by Tara and Matt, both having sly grins on their faces, and a local officer who seemed to find his shoes very interesting. They both blushed, standing next to each other and also finding their shoes very interesting. 

"Hey, baby," Matt said, tossing a file to Luke. "Check out what we found then you can give me some sugar." He grinned and the boys groaned, knowing they'd never live this down. 

3\. 

Luke and Spencer had an understanding when it came to being sick. If one person was sick they were not allowed anything that might get the other sick. Kissing was an absolute no, and cuddling was on very thin ice. The healthy of the two would sleep on the couch, despite wanting to be with the other. One member of the team being sick was already hard enough, but if the other got sick and the team was down two profilers, it'd take forever to solve a case that would likely take them half the time with two extra brains. 

They had agreed on the policy while they were both healthy, not taking into account that saying is easier than doing, especially when Luke was in the bathroom, puking his brains out, and Spencer sat outside the door, a glass of water in one hand and some anti nausea medicine in the other. He cringed every time he heard Luke vomit, wanting to go in there and help him, but knew that even if they didn't have their policy, Luke hated people being near him while he threw up. 

He finally, slowly, exited the bathroom and Spencer shot up, handing Luke the glass of water and putting an arm around his waist, guiding him to their bedroom. Luke meekly protested, saying something about their policy. Spencer ignored him, laying him down above the covers, putting a bucket next to him in case he needed to throw up again. 

"Thank you," Luke whispered, trying to catch his breath. "Go to the couch, I'on wanna get you sick."

"Not tonight," Spencer said, laying down next to Luke, rubbing his back as he grabbed the bucket and dry heaved. "I'll call Emily and tell her you're sick, that I'll be a little late in the morning and you'll be gone."

Luke muttered something incomprehensible, that Spencer took as an agreement. He left the room, grabbing his phone and calling Emily. She answered, voice low from sleep. 

"Spencer? Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Yeah, but Luke isn't. He caught some bug, he's been throwing up for an hour and he's got a low-grade fever. He's not gonna make it in tomorrow, and I think I'll be an hour late, if that's okay?"

"Of course, yes. Tell him I hope he's feeling better soon, and take care of him." She said, and Spencer heard Luke vomiting in their room, followed by a weak call for Spencer. 

"I'm coming, **sweetheart**!" He yelled. "Thank you so much, Emily, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, hanging up the phone and rushing to his sick boyfriend.

4\. 

After the six month mark of the team knowing of their relationship, Spencer stopped caring about hiding his affection. He was still professional at crime scenes and briefings, of course, but his boyfriend was no longer Luke or Alvez or Agent. He was whatever pet name came to mind at that moment, and Luke found it endearing, if a little embarrassing at times when Spencer forgot they were with the team and called him some more embarrassing names that were based on inside jokes. 

Spencer and Penelope sat in her lair, the latter putting together files for the team while the former kept her company, occasionally helping but more-so just stealing her lollipops. She had limited him to three per visit, which he thought was entirely unfair, but didn't push it. He did think he could get it to four if he stopped sneaking Luke lollipops after Penelope strictly said he wasn't allowed to have any, but he'd feel bad if he didn't at least try. 

"Why do you hate my boyfriend so much?" He asked, gesturing at her with his sucker. 

"I don't hate him, but he's just so easy to give shit to. He just takes it!" She grinned devilishly. Spencer blushed, nodding subtly, but not subtle enough for her to not notice. "Spencer Walter Reid! You little pervert!"

"I didn't say anything!" He argued, trying to change the subject. "You didn't give me a valid reason why you give him so much shit."

"'Because it's fun' is a perfectly valid reason, first of all, and second of all I need to keep him in check. What if he gets a big head and goes all macho on you. I'm just keeping him soft for you." 

Spencer laughed and someone knocked on the door to her lair, and they both turned in time to see Luke peeping through the cracked door. 

"Speak of the devil," She groaned. "What do you want newbie?"

"I've been here for three years," He muttered, walking over to Spencer and pressing a kiss on the top of his head. "Emily asked me to come get the files."

She handed them over, shoving them into his arms while Spencer gave her a warning look. "That all?" Spencer asked. 

Luke thought for a moment before leaning down again, giving Spencer a proper kiss this time before standing straight up again. "That's all."

"Good," He smiled. "Tell Em I'll be out in a minute." Luke nodded. "Thank you, **my love**." He smiled, shooing Luke out of the room and gathering his things to prepare for the briefing. 

"Let me ask you something, Spencer." She said, and Spencer nodded, telling her to go ahead. "Why do you always call him pet-names? I don't think I've heard you call him by his first name since we found out you were dating."

Spencer dramatically looked around the room, motioning for Penelope to come closer. She did, and he motioned for her to come even closer and she practically vibrated in excitement. She loved secrets. 

"Promise you won't tell?" He asked, and she nodded quickly, despite both of them knowing she would. "I forgot his name after our first date and I was afraid to ask so I've been overcompensating since." He said, pulling back to look at her. 

She looked at him confused for a moment before seeing the grin on his face, moments away from laughter. She realized it was very obviously a joke and she laughed loudly, hitting him with a remaining file she kept for records. "So now you've got jokes, lover boy?" 

He grinned, nodding. "I can make a joke every once in a while too!"

They both walked out, meeting the team at the round table, giggling quietly and not answering when they were asked what was so funny.

5.

"Can we run back to the office?" Spencer asked after they'd finished dinner one night. It was already dark out and they were about to settle in on the couch for a movie. "I forgot my books and syllabus in the conference room." He looked at Luke pleadingly, and, of course, Luke gave in. 

He nodded to the door, grabbing the keys. "Let's go, but we're stopping for ice cream on the way back." He insisted and Spencer smiled, grabbing his bag and dragging Luke to the car, surprising the man by getting into the drivers seat.

Spencer didn't often drive, and when he did it could be scary. He technically followed every traffic rule, just not well. Driving with him was like driving with a grandfather who had nothing left to live for, but still didn't want a ticket. They made it to Quantico in record time, Luke never failing to be scared by his boyfriends driving. Spencer dragged Luke into the building, running up to the conference room. 

"Help me look for them." He demanded, and Luke laughed, like his boyfriend with the eidetic memory didn't remember where he left his things. He turned around and began looking on the table, in the drawers. 

"Oh, hey, I think I found them!" Spencer said, and Luke turned around. What he saw certainly wasn't what he expected. Spencer was on one knee, a small black box in his hand, cracked open to show a golden band that contained one small emerald in the middle. "Surprise!" He whispered, and Luke's jaw dropped. 

"W-"

Spencer didn't let him get out any words. "Let me give my speech, then you can talk." He said, firmly but Luke could tell how nervous he was. "We met, in this exact room, four years ago today. I was so determined to hate you, you were replacing my best friend after all, but the second I saw you I realized it was an impossible task, trying to dislike you. You were so handsome, and I was a fucking mess. I took one look at you and when I tried to introduce myself my voice was so high, I was nervous. But you didn't care. You listened to me ramble, never cutting me off. You treated me like a person, not something I was used to when meeting new teammates. I thought that's all it would be, teammates. Surely someone like you wouldn't want to date someone like me. But, like always, you were full of surprises and you proved me wrong, quickly becoming the **love of my life**. I went to prison, and I thought that'd be it. I was so messed up afterwards and tried to push you, and everyone, away, but you refused. 

"You are my best friend, the love of my life. I promise if you say yes, I'll take care of you when we're sick for the rest of our lives, **sweetheart**. I'll give you surprise kisses and embarrass us in front of the team, **baby**. You'll have to drag me away from cases, and Penelope will never stop giving you shit, but maybe if we're married she'll tolerate you, **my love**. 

"We've been through so much and I don't think I would've made it this far without you, and I don't ever want to go another day without you. Will you marry me?" He swallowed hard, and I could tell his knee was starting to hurt him based on the way he shifted. I wanted to yell out 'Yes!' but I was frozen. He leaned forwards, looking worried and I realized he thought I was going to say no. I rushed down to where he was, kissing him hard and holding his face. 

"Yes. Yes!" I laughed in disbelief as he put the ring on my finger. "Yes, I love you so much."

"I love you, **my darling**."

6\. The one time he doesn't

Spencer had done many nerve wracking things in his life. He was a child prodigy, genius, FBI agent who had been shot, who had shot others, been to prison, been abducted more than once and tortured more than one. But none of those even touched this. 

"What if he changes his mind?" He asked as JJ fixed his hair, straightening out his tie. "What if he realizes I'm a mess and he doesn't want to get married anymore. What if-"

"Spence." She spoke firmly, turning to face him. She looked him in the eyes and he was startled by her intensity. "That man loves you more than you know. You know he was talking to me about proposing to you before you proposed?"

"Really?" He sat up a little straighter, relaxing an ounce. 

She realized he needed to hear more to help him out, so she kept going, doing her duties as Best Woman. "Spencer Reid you put out an impossible amount of love into the world. I didn't know if it was possible for anyone to match that degree of emotion and passion before you met Luke. No one can keep up with you, you outwit us all when it comes to that, but Luke does his damndest to run to catch up when you get ahead. I know you two took a while to get together, but the first time I saw you together I had a feeling that that's how you were meant to be. 

"Luke loves you with the same amount of fire that you love him. That man would marry you even if someone put a gun to his head and told him not to."

"God," Spencer groaned. "Don't say that. With our luck that'll be our next unsub."

JJ laughed, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek, noticing how much more relaxed he was after her speech. "Well, it's a good thing you'll already be married." She grinned, pulling him out of his seat and into a hug. "Ready to become Doctor Alvez-Reid?"

He nodded quickly, not hiding a growing grin on his face. "God, yes," She smiled, grabbing his arm and leading him down the aisle. Music played softly and Spencer worried he wasn't walking to the beat, but couldn't stand to look at his feet when his fiancé, almost husband, was standing up there, looking at him like he was the luckiest man in the world. 

JJ pressed a soft kiss to both men's cheek, leaving them at the alter to sit down next to Will, Henry standing up there with the rings. 

"Dearly beloved," Their minister began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Spencer Walter Reid and Luke Elian Alvez. We are here to witness their love as they join into one family, not something to be taken lightly. If anyone can think of why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

He paused, and Luke worried Penelope would try to protest, but she kept quiet, despite her threat that she wouldn't when she learned of their engagement. 

"Now, these men have written their own vows to read privately before reading tradition vows aloud to everyone. They have asked you all close your eyes while they read to each other." The crowd did as asked, looking down and the minister stepped back, out of range. 

They read their vows to each other, laughing quietly and letting tears shed. They didn't let go of each other and they snuck in an unofficial married kiss before the minister had them read the traditional vows. They motioned for the minister to rejoin them and he did, noticing the tears on their cheeks and smiling. 

"Now, I've been told you have memorized the traditional vows, no need for repeating after me?"

"I couldn't let him show me up on our wedding day, so I memorized them too." Luke grinned and the minister nodded. 

"Henry, can you bring me the rings?" Spencer asked, crouching slightly while the boy clumsily placed the rings in his hand and Spencer passed his to Luke. 

"I, Luke Alvez, take thee, Spencer Reid, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To be my faithful partner for the rest of our days. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part." He slipped the ring onto Spencer's finger and Spencer felt tears prick his eyes again. This was actually happening. 

"I, Spencer Reid, take thee, **Luke Alvez** , to be my lawfully wedded husband. To be my faithful partner until we may pass. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. I will cherish our union until the end of our days." He put the ring on Luke, and let out a shuddering sob. 

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the groom!" The minister said, and they were already connected before he finished his sentence, cheers coming out from the crowd. In that moment, in the middle of cheers and tears, it was like they were alone. There was no team, no Bureau, no past. It was just Spencer Reid and Luke Alvez.


	7. Save the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finally has a day off to spend with his boyfriend, and makes a decision to turn off his phone. That was his first mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Luke does not work for the BAU in this and the team does not know Spencer is in a relationship, they know he's bisexual  
> -We'll say this takes place during like season three(ish) and Spencer is a twink don't argue with me he's a twink from season 1-4/5  
> -This is smutty and ends funny/embarrassing, and I don't think I've ever published smut so please just don't roast me lol

The BAU, on average, had 20% fewer days off than any other unit in the Bureau. Not because we did more work, but because our cases needed immediate action and tended to last a long time before we could apprehend an unsub. Even on our rare days off, there was always still the chance that we'd be called in. There were only a handful of times in my memory of working for the FBI where I had an entire day off, told to turn off my phone and that no matter what, our cases would be given to another unit in order to ensure our vacation. The Brass only did that after particularly bad cases in an attempt to make us stay with the team. They didn't realize we would never leave willingly, but the days off were still appreciated. 

"When was the last time we got to spend the day together like this?" Luke asked in between kisses on the old couch, a Chaplin film playing in the background. "I miss you."

"I'm right here," I said, reciprocating the kisses. "And I turned off my phone, even if they didn't tell me that was okay this time. But work-"

"No," He said, pulling me fully on top of him. "We are not talking about your job today. At least not while I'm trying to sleep with you."

I laughed loudly, startling Roxy who had been sleeping on the chair, even though she wasn't supposed to be on the furniture. Neither of us said anything, it was not an enforceable rule. 

"Why just trying?" I asked, nipping at his neck and feeling him sigh under my mouth. 

"Because you wear too many layers, it's like a scavenger hunt trying to find your dick." He said, pulling off my first layer, a cardigan, and then loosening my tie. I had to go in to finish paperwork this morning, and hadn't gotten undressed again. 

"Scavenger hunts- _oh_ -scavenger hunts were popularized in the 30s by Elsa Maxwell, a gossip journalist from New York."

I felt him chuckle against my neck and his fingers worked on unbuttoning my shirt. "I love your voice, I love your brain. Tell me more."

"You're sapiosexual," I groaned, helping him with the buttons in order to remove my shirt as quick as possible. He tore it off me and latched his lips onto my chest, leaving red marks that would bruise in the next 48 hours. I didn't even notice he was getting me naked without removing any of his clothes. 

"What does that mean?"

"It means you get a boner for facts." I said, and he laughed sharply. 

"Just for your facts, Cariño," He said, dragging his tongue over my nipples. My back arched unconsciously, trying to get closer to his mouth, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. 

"I-" I panted. "I love it when you do that."

"Why do you think I do it so often?" He asked, repeating his motions on the other side, reaching a hand in between us to balance the attention. 

" _Luke_ ," I whined, trying to sit up. He let me up, stopping his actions immediately. "Lets go to the bedroom. Now." I demanded and he laughed. I wasn't one to be dominant, but I was very demanding, and he knew that. 

Luke was barely taller than me, and somehow even at 25 I was still growing so I knew I'd be taller than him soon, but he was stronger than me. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and putting his hands under my butt, bringing us to the bedroom. Roxy tried to follow and we shooed her out, Luke kicking the door shut behind us. We'd give her some treats afterwards. 

He tossed me on the bed and I let out a squeal, bouncing slightly when I hit the bed. He tore off his shirt, joining me on the bed. I tried to reach down and take off his pants but he pinned my arms up on the bed frame, pressing our lips together. I groaned into the kiss and started rocking my hips forwards, embarrassingly erect already despite not being touched. He used one hand to keep my arms up and reached the other in between us, grasping me through my slacks, and I whined, grinding against him, trying to make his grip tighter to no avail. 

"Bastard," I mumbled when he teased me, hand just lightly brushing over my erection. 

"What was that?" He laughed, taking his hand away. 

"Nothing..." I said, trying to kiss him again, but he pulled back, and I was pathetically stuck to the mattress where he had my hands pinned. 

"I don't think that was nothing, amor. Tell me what you want?"

"I want you to stop teasing!" I said, going forwards again for a kiss, and this time he let me.

He kissed harshly, biting my lip with just enough pain to not bring discomfort. He let go of my hands and immediately I scrambled to take off his pajama pants, messing with the string and pulling them down his legs before he could even say anything. He just laughed, kicking them off his ankles before going to take off my slacks. It took him much longer than it should have to unbutton and unzip them and I knew he was teasing, despite my telling him not to just minutes prior. I squirmed underneath him and now he used one hand to hold my hips in place while he took off my pants, leaving us both in boxers.

He looked at me, asking two questions silently. One, is this okay? Two, can I trust you to stay still? 

The answers were yes and no respectively but I nodded nonetheless. 

"Will you put on the music?" I asked, and he laughed but got up to the record player, an unknown record on it from the last time we played music. I knew myself well enough to know that I was... _loud_ in bed, and Luke knew that too. He said he liked it, and that he was fine with no music. I said if we had a house and not an apartment with thin walls then I would be okay with it too, but I'd rather not have Mrs. Hendrickson from next door hear me as I orgasmed, and I was sure she didn't want to hear it either. 

He walked back to me, only in boxers, and I smiled at the bulge. I wanted to rip off his boxers, but he came back to the bed, tearing off my underwear and not giving me a moment to think before he put my length in his mouth. 

"Fuck, fuck," I groaned, trying hard not to buck my hips forwards, choking him. I felt him hum around my penis, putting his hand on my hip when I evidently could not stay still. But how could I, really, when it was natural and expected for individuals to move in search of more pleasure and friction at any moment, especially during sex. I told him that, after we had only just begun sleeping together, and he just called me a brat and laughed. 

He trailed his tongue along the bottom of my penis, trailing along a vein and I couldn't help but try to buck forwards, but his hand kept me where I was, probably leaving bruises on my hips that'd stay for a week. Since I couldn't move my body I brought my hands down to his head, trailing my fingers through his hair and biting my lip to keep from moaning. I felt his jaw grow more slack somehow, and he took in more of my length, using his hand on what wasn't in his mouth. I tugged on his hair accidentally and he pulled off immediately. 

"Handcuffs?" He asked, and I blushed, but nodded. I was the one to introduce handcuffs to the bedroom, but I still got embarrassed when he asked about it. He crawled over to the bedside table, pulling out an absolutely ridiculous pair of handcuffs with red fluff on them. We tried to use the ones from work, but when they were on for a long time it left marks on my wrists that I had to hide at work and they hurt in an unpleasant way. It was easier to use ones meant for sex. 

"Talk to me, amor?" He said, kissing me, repeating the motions of kissing down my chest, doubly paying attention to my nipples. I moaned loudly, thankful for the music on in the back, and he laughed. "I said talk, not moan." 

"I wanna ride you," I said, rutting against his thigh in search for friction. He let me move against him for just a minute before pushing me back on the bed, again going through the bedside table and bringing back a bottle of lube. 

Sometimes he'd be nice, warm up the lube to not create such a shocking feeling, but he wasn't nice today. He squirted the gel on his hand and barely gave me time to prepare for it before he inserted a finger into me. One finger wasn't much, but I'd been working a lot and we hadn't had sex in over a week, and I wasn't used to it. Despite the shock I felt my hips moving without my permission, trying to feel more. I heard him laugh from where he was, and added another digit, slowly moving in and out. I was trying to ride his hand but he put his free hand on my chest, stopping me from moving. 

"You suck," I groaned, breathless from just his fingers. 

"I already did that. Now be quiet."

"I thought you liked my voice? My brain?" I said, trying and failing to have control in my voice. He knew it as well as I, I was just trying to get him worked up. It seemed to work though, when he added another finger, suddenly moving much quicker. 

He watched my face, searching for the sounds and faces I always made when he hit my prostate. I didn't want to give him satisfaction, but I couldn't help it when I let out a purely pornographic moan and I couldn't bite my lip to stop it, just dropping my jaw and rolling my eyes to the back of my head. 

"I do," He said. "I just like hearing your moans more."

He continued at an agonizing pace, not speeding up or slowly down, not doing anything to give me what I wanted. I whined loudly and he took it easy on me, not making me beg for it today. He pulled his fingers out and sat me up, switching places so his feet were by the pillows and my back was to the headboard, facing the bedroom door. He dangled the handcuffs in front of me, asking if that was still what I wanted, and I nodded, turning so he could put them on me. He cuffed my hands behind my back and tugged on them lightly, forcing my shoulders back and my chest out. I could feel his hungry stare on me and I didn't waste any time in turning around and straddling his legs. 

"Fuck me," I said, leaning down to kiss him, and he moaned lowly. 

"As you wish." He smiled, and I maneuvered our bodies until I could lower myself onto his dick. He gripped my hips tightly, doing all of the work since I didn't have access to my hands. Luke started slowly, but barely gave me time to adjust to his length before moving his hips violently, hitting my prostate immediately. 

" _Luke_ ," I moaned loudly, and he grinned. "Fuck, _fuck_ , you feel so good,"

"I- _ah_ -I missed you, Spencer," Luke wasn't nearly as vocal as me in bed, so the moans and words I could draw out were like a praise from the gods. 

He gave me no respite, changing pace and angle of thrusts repeatedly, making me numb with pleasure. My body was so tense and I could feel the knot growing in my stomach too quickly. I was stuck between wanting the feeling to last forever and wanting to reach orgasm immediately. 

Luke knew me well, and he could read me like a book. He saw the way my face scrunched up and heard the way my moans grew louder and higher. "What do you want?" He demanded, pushing my hips down as he thrusted up.

"I..." I couldn't bring words out, trying to move my hips on my own but being unable to with no hands or anything to help push off. 

"Do you want to cum?" He asked, not stopping the way he moved and I couldn't do anything but nod fervently, trying to moan quieter but being unable to do so. He tsked quietly. "Normally I'd make you use your words, but you've been such a good boy." 

The words made me react like gasoline to a match and my moans grew louder, I nodded without trying to. 

He reached one hand in between us, wrapping it around my dick and jerking me off in beat with his thrusts. I stole a glance down at his face and saw he was nearly as close as me. I arched my back slightly, pushing my shoulders back so my hands could reach his legs and I could push off of them, messily fucking myself on his dick. 

"Gonna cum," I moaned, and he moved faster. He fell out of the rhythm we had started, movements becoming sloppy. 

"Me too," He said. "Want you to cum, amorcito."

His hand moved faster than I thought possible and the sounds I let out were truly pornographic, quick succession _ah ah ah!_ 's and right before I came he put his hand around my neck, squeezing on the sides, and I let out a sound that was closer to a scream than a moan, orgasming all over the two of us and I felt him climaxing inside of me.

It _would_ have been a moment of bliss, pleasure, ecstasy, whatever you'd want to call it, if not for the sudden bang of the bedroom door opening, revealing two of my teammates, guns drawn and faces serious for only a second before they dropped in shock, as I ejaculated. 

I screamed, causing Luke to scream, and I tried to scrambled back to cover my body in a blanket only to fall backwards due to the handcuffs. In one motion Luke grabbed the blanket that was behind him, covering both of us. 

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "What the actual fuck!" Any other words in my vocabulary had seemingly disappeared and it was the only thought in my head. 

"Oh, my god!" Luke yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

Hotch and Morgan stood there, still having their guns drawn, neither knowing what to say. 

"At least put your fucking guns down, please?" I yelled, trying to gesture, but falling back again. "For fucks sake, will you take these off?" I spoke to Luke and he nodded, still dumbfounded about what was happening. He nodded slowly, grabbing the key from next to us, and quickly unlocking the handcuffs. 

Full range of motion restored, I blew up. "Would either of you like to explain why you came into my apartment, guns drawn like you were going to save the day?" I realized I was yelling at my coworker and my superior, and that if anything, I should have the decency to be embarrassed. The blanket was still up to my neck, hiding my naked chest that was covered in my own semen, and my wrists were red from the restraints. I looked and smelled like sex and there was, to them, a stranger beneath me, his dick only just leaving my ass a minute ago. I resisted the urge to squirm, feeling his semen seep out of me. I wanted to go and take a shower, preferably with Luke, but didn't know when that would be able to happen. 

"We..." Morgan began, but was unable to finish, staring at me like he was unable to comprehend what was happening. Seeing as he was constantly berating me for being a virgin, not that there would be anything wrong if I was, he probably couldn't comprehend it. 

"Garcia called you to come into a case. We all tried your phone and you didn't answer." Hotch said,

"It's my day off! My phone is in the other room!" I said.

Hotch avoided looking at us and I saw him look to the ground, then immediately look up. I looked and saw he would have been staring at the discarded bottle of lube we had tossed there earlier.

He ignored what I said, continuing on. "When we came we knocked, and a dog started barking and there was loud music. To our knowledge you didn't have a dog, that coupled with music and some, _ahem_ , 'sounds', it was worrying. The door was unlocked and some of the sounds were a bit, um, pained? So we drew our guns and as you know, we came in."

"I don't think those sounds were from pain, Hotch." Morgan said, still staring in disbelief. "Unless that's what you're in to?" He gave me a look and I groaned. 

"Please get out. Right now."

They turned to leave and Morgan stopped right before he left, turning to me with a grin. "Hey, pretty boy, you got a little somethin' somethin' on your face," 

"Out!" I yelled, reaching for the pillow behind me and throwing it at him. Morgan easily dodged it and shut the door behind him. Well, as much as he could seeing how he kicked it open, breaking our door frame. "And lock the door when you leave!"

"Hurry up!" Morgan yelled from what I assumed was the living room. "We leave in an hour."

"I'll get there when I get there," I grumbled. "Now get out of my house!" 

I heard laughter from Morgan and reprimanding from Hotch, then the door shutting loudly, signaling they were gone. 

"Well," Luke said, suddenly looking like he was trying to stop himself from smiling. "It was nice to meet the family."

"Oh, my god. _Oh, my god!_ They saw my penis. Luke. They saw me ejaculate. Onto myself. Your _dick_ was _inside_ of me. I can never face them again! This is it, this is the reason I quit the FBI."

"Calm down, amor," He said, giving me the kiss that I normally would've gotten immediately after sex. He rubbed my wrists and I just remembered more. 

"For fucks sake, they saw me in fuzzy handcuffs. Luke, you don't understand! Derek thought I was a virgin, and I let him! Now he's gonna think I'm a sex freak, riding your dick with handcuffs on and semen all over me. Kill me. Kill me right now, if you love me."

"You are a bit of a sex freak." He laughed softly and I glared. "Go take a shower, and I'll get the sheets off of the bed and start a load of laundry. I'll lay out some clothes for you so you can get to Quantico as soon as possible. Forget everything that just happened, you have a case and that needs all of your attention."

He kissed me again and I stood up, awkwardly walking after having semi-rough sex for the first time in over a week. I grumbled about not being able to forget and he reached over, slapping my ass and pushing me to the bathroom. 

"And I do love you, and that's why I can't kill you. Now hurry up."

* * *

I had taken the longest shower possible, prepared to stay in there for the rest of my life, until Luke practically dragged me out, forcing me to dress and leave. 

The team had already debriefed, while I was in the middle of sex, and they were waiting for me. I ran through the building, boarding the jet without looking at anyone. I stared straight ahead, taking a seat as far away as I could from the rest of the team, which wasn't very far. I heard them snickering and there was no question as to why they were laughing. 

I clenched my jaw and pleaded with my body to not blush, but of course it didn't listen. 

Morgan came and sat down in front of me, Emily trailing behind him. " _Pretty Boy_ , got some game do you?"

"Shut the hell up," I said, not looking up from my book. 

"Oh, come on now," Emily said, a shit-eating grin on her face. "Why so mad? Do you need to get laid? Oh, wait!"

"Guys!" JJ yelled from her spot. "Be nice." I was about to yell a 'thank you' when she continued. "You never know why he could be mad, maybe he didn't get to finish."

"He _definitely_ did," Morgan said, giving Emily and JJ a look that made me want to crawl up in a ball. "I saw it real-time. And you're welcome, ladies, for volunteering to be the one to go check on Reid."

" _Oh, my god!_ Is this not against every HR rule ever? We get it! You walked in on me having sex! Ha-ha! Can we move on now?"

"Oh, Reid," Rossi joined in now and I threw my hands up in frustration. "You should know they will never move on from this."

"What can I do to get you guys to move on? Please, I will do anything."

I texted Luke as I spoke. 

_S. Reid - > L. Alvez_

_-_ I'm going to quit

"Tell us about your mystery beau. Basics first, Doctor Reid, then we can move onto the handcuffs. What's his name?" Emily asked, grinning.

"Are you ever going to stop teasing me about this? Will telling you about him really do anything?"

She shrugged, smiling, but the look on her face told me she'd at least lay off for a bit. 

"Luke Alvez. We've been dating since just a few months after I joined the Bureau. We live together. The dog you saw was his, her name is Roxy. That's all you need to know."

"Are you sure that's all we need to know? We're not gonna talk about the choking or the handcuffs?" Morgan asked, brows raised. 

"You told them about the choking?" I yelled, wanting to die. 

"Pretty boy, everything I heard or saw, they know about."

My phone vibrated and I looked down, but before I could open the message Emily snatched the phone out of my hand before I could react. 

"Oh, ho ho, guys! Listen to this message from Mr. Alvez, 'Does that mean I can't call you 'agent' in bed anymore?' Doctor Reid! You've been letting us all call you a virgin all this time. To think, we could've been making fun go you for other things this whole time." I saw my phone light up again and she read the message aloud again. "'It's okay, I'll just keep calling you Doctor.' With a winky emoticon!"

I snatched the phone back and got up, walking to the front of the plane near Hotch. We made eye contact and he opened his mouth to speak when I cut him off. 

"Don't say a word." I said, entirely aware I shouldn't be talking to my boss like that. He put his hands up, nodding apologetically. 

"Reid?" He said, despite just saying he wouldn't say anything. "Next time we'll leave you at home. Time off without pay."

"Next time," I said. "You could knock on the bedroom door?"

He blushed, something I never thought I'd see in my lifetime, and nodded. 

There was silence that I assumed meant the conversation was done, until he cleared his throat and spoke up again. 

"But, really, Reid? Fuzzy handcuffs?"

"The real ones hurt if they stay on too long!" I yelled, louder than I meant to. The jet was filled with laughter and hoots, and I looked down to my book, trying desperately to forget what I knew I never could. 

_L. Alvez - > S. Reid_

-I'm still going to anyways. Love you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've read similar one shots where spencer is having sex w someone and they're walked in on, but i don't know if this is a prompt exclusive to cm? let me know if there's anyone i should give credit to!


	8. Mr. Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Luke both have a hard time sleeping after Spencer's release, they search for a way to remedy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-prison reid angst at the beginning.

I was released from prison two weeks and six days ago, and neither Luke nor I had slept a full night since. 

I found it hard to sleep without the rigid schedule I had been pushed to follow. In prison, there is a ritual. You sleep when they tell you to and you wake when they tell you to, and you do not argue. After the first month of struggling to follow the ritual I finally sank into it, my internal clock telling me to go to sleep the minute they turned off our lights, and waking up as soon as I sensed the sun rising and lights flickering on in my cell. 

Our bed was too soft, as well. I sank into it and the pillows felt like marshmallows. I spent hours every night in prison imagining getting back to my bed, sleeping in Luke's arms. But when it actually happened I felt like I was drowning in the bed. I woke up in his arms the first night and panicked, thinking someone had gotten into my cell and was trying to hurt me. I reached for a shiv that wasn't there and neither of us fell back asleep that night. 

Waking up in the middle of the night was perpetual, as it had been prior to prison, but it was confusing when I was back home. If I woke up when it was still dark and our cells weren't open I was stuck in a 6x8, busying my mind with plans on how I'd survive the next day. It took me a few days to realize that if I woke up in the middle of the night at home I could get up, walk out of the door with no one to tell me not to. I took a walk outside one night, it was too cold to do it comfortably but any fresh air was comfortable now and I scared Luke half to death when he woke up and my phone was there but I wasn't. 

In prison, I survived on the thought that when I was released everything would become better. I would sleep without fear, the habits I had picked up in there would leave me, nothing but a painful memory. I wouldn't rely on violence to settle arguments, or a fake world to get out of my head, a simulation for any degree of stimulation. 

But that didn't happen. 

On average, it takes sixty-six days to develop a habit and have it become second nature. I spent 103 days in prison, and everything in there was a part of me now. One day I spent 23 minutes standing in front of a door, waiting for someone to unlock it. It was never locked. Another time I got into a heated discussion with another agent and didn't realize my fists were clenched, ready to defend myself, until I felt Luke's hands over mine, bringing me back from the edge. Luke woke one night to find me staring at the ceiling, counting the seconds out until the sun would rise and I could leave. 

After the lack of sleep was beginning to wear on both of us we realized we needed to figure something out. 

Chamomile tea is supposed to be wonderful for sleep. It's actually commonly regarded as a homeopathic tranquilizer, so Luke and I thought if we were going to start small then that would be a good place to start.

He brewed us some and I took a sip, grimacing. 

"Are you sure I can't just have one cup of coffee?"

"You had plenty earlier, Spence," He said, downing his own cup quickly. "Let's just try the tea. Who knows, maybe it'll be a miracle and this will be the elixir vitae."

I didn't believe him, but I finished my cup and followed him to bed nonetheless. I couldn't have the lights off unless we were fully about to sleep, or else I got restless, waiting for a guard to yell at me that would never come. We laid in bed together, the television a soft hum I preferred to the sounds a prison emits during the night. I heard Luke's breathing begin to even out, an indication of his drowsiness but not his actual sleep. 

"Are you tired?" I whispered, and I felt him nod against me. "Do you want me to turn off the lights?" Now he shook his head. 

"No, Amorcito. I can fall asleep with them on. Turn them off when you get tired." I felt his lips against my bare shoulder and I held him closer, focusing on the way his breathing got slower and deeper until he fell asleep against me. 

The tea did not work for me. 

I didn't get drowsy for hours, eventually turning off the lights in the hopes it would have a Pavlovian response in me, creating a false sense of drowsiness. It did work a bit, but then the urge to sleep and the anxiety over not being able to, fought until it was nearly dawn and I finally fell asleep, trying to ignore the sounds of birds chirping.

* * *

I woke up two hours later, lights shining through our curtains, and this time I knew I could leave. Luke was still asleep, an odd change in our relationship since I was released. I left him in the bedroom, brewing a pot of coffee. I finished it before he woke up, and when he did wake up and join me I was nearing the end of the second pot. 

"So, chamomile didn't work?"

"Not even a little," I shrugged. "I don't understand. Chamomile is supposed to naturally increase your melatonin, but if anything it heightened my anxiety and I didn't fall asleep until 4:57."

He frowned and rubbed my shoulders, not taking any coffee, which was odd. Normally first thing in the morning he gave me a kiss and grabbed a cup of coffee. 

"What if we tried no coffee?" He said, taking the mug out of my hands. 

My face fell flat, and I knew it would've been a humourous scene if not for what I viewed as a sin. 

"You're kidding." I deadpanned. He shrugged, setting my mug by the sink. "I can't go cold turkey, Luke, that's just going to make me more jittery and unable to function. Give me my mug back."

He gave me a look but didn't stop me from taking the cup. We both knew if he tried to stop me I would've drunk from the pot. 

"Well, the tea was a bust. What else is in that big brain of yours to help us?"

"The tea worked for you," I pointed out. He hadn't woken at all after he fell asleep around ten. "I just need something else."

"It helped me fall asleep but I didn't sleep well. And I woke up in the middle of the night but you weren't there. I tried to stay up for you but I fell asleep."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly and he frowned, pulling me closer to him. I sank into his arms and breathed in his scent. 

It was confusing, really. Sleeping at night was almost impossible, one or both of us being unable to fall asleep or waking up continuously through the night. But during the day, if he just drew the curtains shut and held me close, giving me a sweater of his or letting Roxy lay on the couch with us, I fell asleep near instantly. Sure, the sleep was more often filthy with nightmares, but it was sleep I needed. 

"What about sleeping pills?"

"No," I said. "Absolutely not. I don't want something to knock me out so I can't wake back up if something's wrong. I'd sooner take caffeine pills to try and sleep."

We both knew that 'something wrong' meant a nightmare, or waking up and still thinking I was in prison. 

He sighed and guided me to the couch, topping off my mug. He closed the curtains non discreetly, and laid down on the couch, pulling me on top of him. 

"Let's brainstorm," He said, and I nodded, curls rubbing against his chest. Both of our legs dangled off the arm and the furniture was nowhere near big enough for two grown men to nap on it, but that never stopped us before. 

"The Mayo Clinic says not to eat or drink before bed, which we did yesterday. They also say not to nap, or at least limit the naps you take. And not to think too much about the fact that you're trying to sleep. We're 0 for 3."

He laughed softly underneath me and just the action made me drowsy. I could tell he was tired too, feeling him relax underneath me when I started talking. 

"Well, what are we doing right?"

"Only using the bedroom for sleep and sex, we do that. Exercise is important and you stay active,"

"You would too if you came with me on my morning runs."

"You didn't even go on one today!" I protested. "Besides, the average man burns over 100 calories during sex. I'm _plenty_ active."

He choked out a laugh, shaking underneath me. "Jesus Christ, Spencer!"

I just shrugged, continuing with my lecture. The more I spoke the more I felt him relax. When he relaxed I felt my body do the same.

"The Sleep Foundation says to attempt breathing exercises," I said, pulling the facts from memory. "Either counting your breaths or doing the 4-7-8 method has been shown to help some people."

Luke's hand rested on my thigh, trailing nondescript shapes and letters, slowly bringing me out of my facts and closer to sleep. 

"Maybe we need a Sandman," I said, yawning. My eyes fluttered open and shut and my breathing started to even out. "We just need some magic dust," I said as we both fell asleep.

* * *

Neither of us woke until well past noon. I had a few text messages from JJ and Emily, but I didn't protest when Luke took my phone, placing both of our devices onto the coffee table. 

"I think I have an idea on what we'll do tonight." He said, giving me a kiss. 

"Oh, yeah?" I said, raised eyebrows. 

"That's not what I was talking about, but I won't say no either." He laughed. 

They say men fresh out of prison are extremely sexually frustrated, and I think I had proved that in the days following my release after Scratch was gone and we could focus on other things. Even though our sleep schedules were dysfunctional, and other various parts of my life were still fighting to return to normalcy, our sex life was surprisingly good. Better than it was before I was arrested, even. Something about being unable to touch another human being unless it was with malice for over a hundred days _probably_ had something to do with it. 

"What were you talking about, then?" I asked, and I felt him shrug underneath me. 

"You'll see," He said, pulling me off of the couch and to the shower, hoping some hot water might get rid of the kinks in our necks from sleeping on the couch.

* * *

When nightfall came I stripped down to my boxers, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms that were too soft, mismatched socks that I desperately missed in prison, and a shirt that smelt like Luke. 

He had yet to tell me what his plan was for the night, and I tried not to think about it. If I thought about it more the anxiety would grow and then I would just have a harder time settling in. 

He came into our bedroom, already wearing a pair of flannel bottoms and no shirt. I didn't hide the admiration on my face as I watched his arms. He was carrying a grey blanket in his arms and based on the sound it made and the way it shifted in his arms it was weighted. He slipped into bed next to me and put it on top of us, turning off the lamp on his nightstand. 

He motioned for me to do the same and I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist, warm arms against my cold torso where his shirt I stole rode up. 

"Is this our night regimen?" I asked when he started placing kisses along the back of my neck. I shuddered at the intimacy and scooted back closer. His lips brushed against my skin when he spoke. 

"Kind of. Can you tell me some facts?"

"Of course," I said. I didn't feel annoying when I rambled to Luke. He always watched intently, listening to every word I said. He'd ask me questions and try to add to the conversation. I didn't get to talk like this in prison. I think he was the only person who actually listened to me without being forced to. "What do you want to hear?"

"Something that makes you happy."

I smiled and felt him do the same against my skin. "Cows have best friends as humans do!"

"Really? Tell me more about cows."

"Cows, Bos Taurus scientifically, spend up to eight hours a day chewing and their food goes through four stomachs. They can run 25 miles per hour and humans can run 28 miles per hour, which means that if a cow was chasing you you could outrun them. But an even better fact is that cows are nice and would never do that to you as long as you're nice to them."

He laughed loudly and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "How do you know cows are nice?"

"Because I trust them," I said finitely. "I told you, I wanted to be a cowboy when I was little. The cattle would be nice and you'd never have to run from them. And neither would Roxy, even though she can run faster than humans at 30 miles per hour, meaning they would never catch her."

"Ooh, sneaking a dog fact in there? Don't get too crazy now," He said, and I laughed, pulling his arms tighter around me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I closed my eyes, focusing on Luke's soft breaths and the comforting weight of the blanket on top of us. 

"If we were cows I'd still pick you to be my best friend." Luke's voice was slow and deep, words beginning to slur together, an indication of his incoming sleep. I didn't notice how tired I was until I was yawning, moving closer to Luke in bed, matching my breathing to his. 

"I'd pick JJ," I said, and he swatted at my arm, obviously moments away from falling asleep. "Only because you'd be my cow boyfriend!" I amended, and he laughed. 

We were silent for a while. Luke's breathing had entirely evened out, I could feel his chest rise and fall like clockwork. I carefully turned in his arms so I was facing him instead of the wall. When I woke up in the morning I wanted to see him first thing. 

"Thank you," I whispered when I thought he was asleep. 

"All you, Mr. Sandman," His words trailed together and there was something resembling a smile on his face that I reciprocated. 

In the final moments, before my brain began to shut down for the night, stopping my memories so I could prepare for sleep, I said one last thing to him after I kissed his nose. "That's Doctor Sandman to you."


End file.
